Invisible
by roxycryluv
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jack, Ginny, and the Doctor are known by everyone. Rose is known by no one. The Doctor meets a mystery girl with blonde hair who he had never noticed before. My first fic ever!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever so please I would really appreciate it if you could Review and all, although kindly avoid smashing my heart to bits... Anyway enjoy!**

Everyone knew who they were at Hogwarts. At least, everyone knew Harry, therefore everyone knew who they were too. They were inseparable, the six most well known kids in the school, ever since their first year when they first became such fast friends. Now starting their fifth year, they were still just as close.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, the lightning scar on his forehead known by all.

Ron, the loyal ginger friend who played on the quidditch team with Harry.

Then Hermione, who everyone knew Ron was in love with, and she him, although they were too blind to see it themselves despite her cleverness.

There was Ginny, much envied girlfriend of Harry, Ron's little sister, and impossibly beloved by almost all, except for those who envied her, and even they couldn't help but like her.

Jack Harkness, the flirtatious boy's conquests were varying and many, and got a lot of attention from girls and boys alike. And he didn't discriminate.

And last but not least was John Noble, more commonly known as 'the Doctor'. Nobody remembered where he got the nickname, but it had stuck. The Doctor was not as famous as Harry, but his talent, brains, and mostly his good looks where known through out Hogwarts. The awkward boy was inadvertently charming, and had almost as many girls chasing him as Harry, but most of the attention seemed to go to him as Harry and Ginny were so obviously together. Despite all the attention he got, he was a bit of a lone wolf.

She was not well known by many. Her small friend group consisted of a few kids from Gryfindor, like her, and one hufflepuff, Mikey. Shareen, Keisha, and the twins, Padma and Pavarti were her closest friends. She was definitely a fire-tempered girl, with long golden hair and hazel eyes, which could go from captivating doe eyes to a lioness ready to pounce within seconds.

She was not quiet or shy, she just wasn't a girl you tended to notice when people like Harry Potter and his friends were in the room. She would deny tooth and nail that she cared that she didn't get much attention, and that was mostly true. She liked being unnoticed, most of the time. Nobody bothered to bother the girl from the London estates, the unknown chav. Nobody except for a few especially cruel Slytherins, who figured nobody would care, and mostly, they were right.

Unlike her a few of her friends, she did not obsess over the golden group who everyone knew. She didn't obsess, but she wasn't blind. Harry and Ron were obviously taken, even if Ron didn't know it, but Jack and that one bloke, John, were quite attractive. It's when she passes them in the hallway, or is behind one of them in class that she wishes she weren't quite so invisible.

**So I hope that was good! Hope you emjoyed, and as a special uber-duber treat to me, wanna click that little button down below and lemme know whatcha think? Xoxo, Roxy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** So here's chapter 2 up. Really quick update, I dunno if I will be updating quickly or what because I have work and a musical and school... Then again I dunno if anyone will read this... But if you are, then you sir, are a cool person. The first chapter was really short, but I dunno if this is better. If you want longer chappies just lemme know, I live to serve! So without further ado... ;)**

It was a Hogsmeade trip, the first of the year, and everyone was excited. Harry and Ginny had plans to go wander together, mostly hoping that if they left Ron and Hermione alone, maybe they would stop bickering and get together already. In sticking with that idea, Jack and the Doctor went to wander about on their own. They stopped in at Zonko's first, because it was their favorite.

"Hey Doc, look at this!" Jack held up a red box.

"What is it?" He asked, knowing Jack very well, he did not move closer.

"Box of Chocolates, but they make you sick for days! Ooh even has some of those sweets we know Filch likes!" He continued to read the box, and the Doctor could practically see the gears spinning in his head, planning his next prank.

"Heard the toad was gonna shut this place down" A passing student said to his friend. "Not surprised, she might as well be a dementor sucking the life out of us!" His friend chuckled and they continued on. Jack, having heard the conversation, looked after them, disturbed.

"She wouldn't..." He said looking to his friend for assurances. The doctor just rolled his eyes and walked toward a display. "Can she even do that? Ya know legally, she shouldn't be putting hard-working people out of a job."

"I doubt she cares Jack. Come on, lets go somewhere else, I'm bored." Without waiting for his friend to answer he breezed out of the shop, running a hand through his hair as he waited outside the door for his friend to catch up.

"Oi! Spaceman!" The Doctor groaned as his older sister shouted at him across from across the road. "Get your skinny self over here, now!"

He sighed, but complied, strolling over. "What, Donna?" he said snappishly.

"No need for the attitude, spaceman, just wanted to talk to you. You heard about Umbridge right? She isn't even letting us use our wands! I mean, You-know-who is back! And I dunno about you lot, but I'm not goin' out without a fight because some old toad wanted to be ignorant, and I'll tell you what else spaceman, you are getting an awful lot of attention lately, so you better not be-"

"Sorry Donna, gonna have to finish this later, Jack is waiting for me!" He cut her off, and desperate to get away before she started her sisterly nagging, ran across the street to where Jack was chatting with a group of fourth years.

Just as he was pulling the flirt away, a snide voice broke across the crowd.

"Oi, Noble, Harkness! Why leaving so soon, why not have a chat?" The Doctor groaned as Draco Malfoy and Koschei Lestrange, the banes of his existence approached.

"Oh look who it is, Ladies and Gentleman, the greasiest man in all of Britain, and his loyal Pet, Draco and Koschei!" Jack said jokingly, causing the Doctor to laugh.

The two Slytherins to narrow their eyes into twin glares. "Oh a comedian! That's a change, I thought he was just good at losing brothers. Guess you do learn something every day." Draco spat out with venom.

Jack's face grew red and he whipped out his wand, ready to curse the brat into oblivion, but the Doctor's hand on his arm and his voice shooting a reply back at the two broke him out of his red haze of anger. "That's funny, I was just thinking about how I just so happened to her the tragic story that our dear Transfigurations teacher was telling you. About how you only passed last year because you went crying to Daddy, Koschei"

Koschei's face contorted with a sadistic smile as he quickly drew his wand and fired off a curse at the Doctor as he was turning away. The Doctor yelped as he fell to the ground, rolling over, and just barely noticing Jack run after Koschei through the crowd. He noticed there was a crowd building, watching the action. 'Just great,' he thought as he tried to ignore the pounding pain in his head 'now how the hell am I gonna get back to the castle?'

He blinked in confusion as gold filled his vision. No, not gold, a face. A pretty face at that. Hazel eyes looked down at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Uhhhh..." The Doctor was not often at a loss for words, but in his current situation, his brain was about five seconds slow. "I don't know. Is that bad?"

The girl chuckled and grinned at him, the tip of her tongue poking out from between her teeth, and the Doctor couldn't help but stare at it. "Well I dunno do I? Are you usually lying on the ground about to pass out?"

"Every now and then" he slurred out. He then squinted up at the girl as she looked down at him. "Why don't I know you?" A sad, and maybe a little bit of a hurt look flitted across her beautiful face.

"Because nobody knows me."

The Doctor was having trouble focusing, but snapped his attention to the conversation. "What's your name?" He eventually got out.

"Rose. Rose Tyler."

Rose. The Doctor rolled the name around in his head, marveling at how well it fit her. Rose Tyler.

"Pretty" he managed to say, and appreciated her shocked expression, just before the black curtains at the edge of his vision turned the world black.

**And there it is! They have met, what will happen next? If you review, I will be super duper happy, and may even do a victory dance, you never know. So review! Xoxo, Roxy**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Oh my god, Oh my god, **_**oh my god**_**! I only have two reviews and this is my reaction guys! I am so flipping happy I am dancing and daaaahhh. **

**AJ Skye & H3LLOmynameiskibs, just know I love you. Like a lot Aaaanyway here's chapter 3, enjoy the fluff!**

The Doctor groaned as he came to, the voices chattering around him going silent. Then one voice breaks through the black silence hanging around him.

"Doctor? You waking up or are you just screwing with us?"

"Just screwing with you Donna, sorry, I'll just pass out again," He says with a cheeky grin, cracking one eye open in time to watch her smack his arm. He shuts his eyes again with a smile, thinking back to the blonde girl who had held him before. Rose... Rose Tyler.

"What are you smiling about, you've been unconscious for hours! I mean really I was sitting here, worried out of my mind! You idiot!" Donna smacked his arm again.

"I don't think it was his choice, Donna," Ron said with a cheeky half grin.

"It was Malfoy and Koschei, right Jack?" asked Harry, grimacing at the names.

"Yeah. Hit him as he was turning around." growled Jack. He got a glint in his eye when he spoke next. "So then get this, I go running after them, and when I come back, Doc is lying there being craddled by a blonde knockout,"

"Jaaaack-" groaned the doctor, but was cut off by a barrage of questions

"Ooooh who?"

"Was she pretty?"

"Do I know her?"

"Okay!" shouted the Doctor eventually, stopping the chatter. "I dunno her, really, never met her before."

"Ooo, a kind and mysterious stranger, I like it," Ginny said slyly "what was her name?"

"Rose Tyler" He breathed.

"...What?" He questioned when his friends had no response

Donna finally spoke up, grinning ear to ear. "You like her." She said with a matter of fact tone. "Don't even deny it!" She yelled as he spluttered in surprise. "I bet you're smitten already. I bet you can't even say her name without smiling. Oh my goodness, all this time and he was just a lone wolf, and now he's been tamed!"

The Doctor paused for a couple seconds. "Bugger off Donna," He said quietly, face reddening.

A couple of hours later, Madame Pomfrey told him he was free to go, and he happily hopped up from the bed, his friends leading him to the great hall for dinner. As they walked in, Donna split off to go join her 6th year friends, but the Doctor hardly noticed. He was busy scanning the crowd, searching for blonde hair and hazel eyes. Jack looked over at his friend with a chuckle. "Donna was right, he is smitten."

The reaction of his friends, cooing from the girls, chuckles of pity from the boys, had him rolling his eyes with a "Shut up, let's just find a seat,"

When they found an open spot, they all tucked in. Little did he know that down the table a ways sat the very girl that was stuck in his mind. She was sitting at with her group of friends, as Shireen retold the whole sordid story for the Patil twins and Keisha.

"And then he, Mr. Gorgeous himself calls her pretty and passes out on the spot! I mean can you believe it! The luck of this girl, I tell ya, and all she does is disappear when she sees Jack Bloody Harkness comin' over!" Shareen exclaims, her London cockney as thick as Rose's. Rose blushes and shushes her.

"Not so loud Ree!" Shareen just scoffs and flips her dyed brown and pink hair over her shoulder.

"Oh come on, you should be shouting it to the rooftops, the Doctor, the most delicious guy in the school called you pretty!"

"Yea, well he also didn't know who I was. So let's just drop it, okay?" Rose snapped out. She couldn't stop thinking about that part of their conversation. He had no clue who she was. Didn't that just sum her up though, that girl, nobody thinks about her. She shook those thoughts away, and changed the subject. She just needed to get her mind off those chocolate brown eyes, and his perfectly messy hair that just made her want to run her fingers throu- no, she wasn't thinking about that at all.

* * *

He was rushing through the halls, books in hand, seeing as his bag ripped, which was actually the reason he was ten minutes late to class already. He had been zoning out to begin with, and when he snapped back to earth, he had jumped up and begun furiously shoving books in his bag, causing it to split open. So he had just grabbed his books in his arms and run out the door. As he rushed by he let his mind wander, thinking about Rose. Should he try to find her? He doesn't even know what house she was. Maybe he should ask around? Is she even a fifth year? Does she like me too?

Being so absorbed in his thoughts, he failed to notice the group of Gryffindor girls that were also rushing down the hallway. At least not until he ran into one of them.

* * *

They were all rushing to class, the lot of them had just lost track of time, and then the staircases decided they were not sympathetic, and had moved.

They turned into a corridor, and Shareen cleared her throat, catching Rose's attention. Giving her a pointed look, she motioned towards a boy that had walked into the same corridor. Oh, god help her, it was him.

The Doctor, seemingly lost in his thoughts, was coming towards them. Shareen and Keisha exchanged a look, and Rose shot them a glare that seemed to scream 'Don't you dare!' but they just smiled. As the Doctor passed, Rose felt Shareen bump her hip into Rose's catapulting her towards the Doctor.

* * *

As she knocked into him, she felt her books fly out of her hands, and she felt a pair of lean but strong arms wrap around her, catching her.

Shareen and the girls stopped to watch, and Rose shot them a death glare. They were so gonna pay, Rose thought.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I was just not paying attention, I'm really really very sorry," rambled the Doctor, bending over to grab the girl's books.

'God, what if he doesn't even remember me?' Thought Rose, 'I'm a bloody idiot,' "No it's my fault I'm sorry I guess I just tripped...or something."

The Doctor finally looked up and saw who he was talking to, and his heart skipped a beat. That was new. "Rose!" he said with a smile.

"Yea, hi," Rose shuffled nervously.

"Well at least this time I'm not about to pass out," the Doctor joked with a wide smile. Rose let out a laugh, and the Doctor couldn't help but smile proudly. He made her laugh. She laughed at a really lame joke he had made. "I'm really really sorry about that though, leave it to me to be a klutz and knock over a pretty girl like you. Always was clumsy," he says shaking his head. Then realizing what he just said, he peeked down at her face. Her cheeks were painted pink with a blush, and he lost his train of thought for a moment.

"Oh shit, class! You are very very late, Ms. Tyler" He handed her back her books and she curled them into her chest.

"So are you, Mr. Noble. Bit of a trouble-maker, ain't ya?" There was that tongue in teeth smile, the one that captivated him so completely.

"Maybe you just bring out the bad boy in me," Rose blushed when he threw her a wink, and turned even more red when he smiled at her blush. He started walking backwards, still looking over her and smiled again.

"See you later?"

She grinned. "Not if I see you first,"

** Psssst... hey kid... leave a review... I got candy...**

** Xoxo, Roxy**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I hope you are enjoying this story, cuz I have been writing for hours straight, and I'm having a lot of fun. I dunno why I didn't start writing sooner, it's like all the little scenes that happen in my head are alive and I love it! Also, I love how there were a couple people who reviewed and were just like oooh I wanttt candy, and I love you for it 3 :* Anyway Chapter 4: enjoy 3**

The Doctor opened the door to his transfigurations class and shuffled over to his seat between Hermione and Jack. McGonagall really did have an intimidating glare. Jack was in hysterics by the time he got there, and the Doctor firmly kicked his chair as he sat down. As the lecture went on, Jack turned to him. "So what happened?"

"Whaddya mean, nothing happened" The Doctor said quickly.

"I just meant why were you late... Wait why did something else happen?"

"Ummm... kind of?" Jack said nothing, but raised an eyebrow, waiting for the Doctor to continue.

"So I sort of ran into Rose... Literally... I mean totally on accident but-"

"Something you care to share, Mr. Noble, Mr. Harkness?" McGonagall interrupted the two.

"No, ma'am."

"Well, perhaps you should stay after class, to discuss your inability to focus, Mr. Noble, Mr. Harkness."

The two sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Rose grinned to herself all the way through potions. The Doctor, _The Doctor_, had called her pretty. And had winked at her. She was thoroughly confused though. Why would he flirt with her? She wasn't anything special., she was just Rose. Shareen kept shooting her looks that Rose knew meant _You're welcome._ Rose more than anything just wanted to smack it off her face. With love, of course.

She was so lost in thought that when Professor Snape called on her, she jumped, out of surprise, knocking her books off her desk, and spilling her potion all over the floor.

"Detention, I think, Ms. Tyler, for your inability to be on time, pay attention, and not ruin my classroom."

Shit, thought Rose. "Yes sir."

The Doctor was telling the incredibly embarrassing story to his friends in the common room later that day. "and so now Jack and I have detention in-" he checks his watch "-an hour. Fuck." He was not looking forward to this detention, it was one where the teacher just let you be, often times just left and told you not to break anything. This however, often left in the grips of a girl trying to flirt with him, with no escape possible. Jack was perfectly okay with this, but the Doctor was never interested in girls like that.

"So you saw your mystery girl again, but you got a detention. Man that sucks," said Ron sympathetically. Hermione nodded her agreement.

The Doctor leaned back and raised an eyebrow at them. "Worth it" He said with a grin.

Rose figured she should probably get to detention on time, considering why she even had one in the first place, so she arrived at the class room a couple minutes early. She took a seat in the back corner of the class and put her bag up on the table. Well, she thought, at the very least I can take a kip.

Just as the bell rang, the Doctor and Jack rushed in. The teacher didn't even glance up, just continued to flick through the pages in his book. The two students shared a glance, shrugged, and looked around the room. It was mostly empty, except for a group of five or so girls giggling and shooting them glances, and one girl who appeared to be asleep in the corner. Her blonde hair covered her face, but the Doctor still wondered... No, he couldn't be that lucky. But what if... the blonde raised her head, apparently giving up on sleep and the Doctor smiled. He started to walk over, but Jack, seeing where he was heading, beat him to it.

"Hi there, Jack Harkness, and _who_ are _you_?" He asked with a wink.

"Ummm..." Rose appeared to be too flustered to answer. The Doctor walked over, and giving Jack his very best glare, plopped down next to Rose.

"Hi Rose! Jack this is Rose," The Doctor introduced her, hoping Jack would get the hint.

He didn't. "Rose? Beautiful name for a beautiful girl, eh? What about a last name, Rose?"

"Tyler," Rose said slowly, unsure if she should curl up in a ball, run away, or just go with it.

"Oh! Rose Tyler, _the _Rose Tyler?" He asked shooting a glance at the Doctor, who shook his head furiously. Don't you dare, Jack, Don't, he thought to himself.

"I have heard a lot about you, ya know," He chuckled at Rose's look of surprise and disbelief, and continued. "Serious, I have! This idiot won't shut up about you!" Rose's hazel eyes flickered over to him and held him there, captivated him.

The Doctor rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. "Well, I... I mean I was... just... ya know." He mumbled awkwardly, yanking on his ear.

"See that's his nervous tick, he's nervous. Take that as a good thing for you, Ms. Tyler," He said with a wink. The Doctor shot him a glare and a kick to the leg just as the teacher got up without a word and left the room. "And see that is why I love detentions like this," Jack continued, "the Toad hasn't quite gotten to taking over these too, so we can do whatever we want. It's too bad Harry has one of his detentions with Umbridge tonight. God to spend hours with her!" Jack shivered dramatically.

Rose looked over at the Doctor and Jack with concern knitting together her dark eyebrows. "How come he has to have a detention with her?" She asked.

"Oh, um, well he was in class, and she basically called him a liar to his face, the foul woman. So then he tells her off, saying he isn't lying about all this Voldemort business, so she sticks him in one on one detentions." The Doctor says, looking to see her reaction.

She frowns and says "That's awful. What a bloody miserable person. As a matter of fact, I don't see how anybody can think Harry is lying, why would he even do that? For attention he obviously never liked or wanted? And beyond that, girls that obsess over him, well... over the lot of you really, even thought they think you're all liars! I think it's insanity is what I think," Rose said with confidence. The Doctor and Jack smiled at her, her little speech had just endeared her to them more than she would know.

The three continued to chat on for a bit, but were interrupted when a Ravenclaw from the group of girls in the other corner, Cassandra O'Brien sauntered over, earning giggles from her friends, who she shushed.

"Hello Jack, Doctor," she said ignoring Rose "We were just wondering if you wanted to come join us and you know, hang out with people who aren't peroxide doused chavs." She said in a sickly sweet voice that hid the venom underneath. She and Rose had had a few run-ins before now, and needless to say there was some animosity between them. Rose just rolled her eyes and waited for Jack and the Doctor to respond. Cassandra was sort-of right though, Rose didn't matter much at the school.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Cassandra and slid over to touch his shoulder to Rose's, almost in a protective stance. "No thank you, Cassandra. I prefer people who aren't so big-headed I'm surprised they keep their balance." Cassandra narrowed her eyes at the Doctor, gave them one last venomous glare, and stalked back to her friends.

Rose was beaming up at the Doctor, glanced at their touching shoulders, and grinned even wider, cheeks coloring a bit. He met her eyes and grinned back at her, seemingly lost in her hazel eyes.

Jack looked at the almost sickeningly sweet picture they made, and grabbed his bag as the bell rang. Looking back he saw the two were still grinning at each other like idiots. "Ya know, most people notice when the bell's rung. You guys are so sweet," he said with a mischievous glint in his eye. The two looked away and blushed, grabbing their bags and standing up.

As they made their way to the door, Jack leaned against the doorjamb. Checking their watches they realized it was time for dinner. As they were walking to the Great Hall, Jack elbowed the Doctor, giving him a look. The Doctor gave him a look right back, knowing what Jack was thinking but not knowing what to say. Jack sighed. "So Rose," he said, "would you like to hang out with us in Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Rose looked up at him, then the Doctor, who nodded and smiled at her. She grinned. "Love to. Meet at Zonko's?"

"See you then," said Jack as he pulled the Doctor away by his elbow.

Rose grinned and scanned the Gryffindors for her group of friends, and noticed a lot of people were staring at her. She found her friends, grinned, waved, and started off down the table, ignoring the stares. Plopping herself down next to Shareen, who immediately grabbed her and started asking questions, she grinned and answered each one. "I'm hanging out with them at Hogsmeade Saturday. You guys don't mind right?"

Shareen sighed jokingly. "Only if you give us all the details after!" They all giggled, and their conversation continued.

Down the table, Jack was retelling the story for everyone. As he reached the part about Cassandra, Ginny frowned. "I never did like her, she used to tease me for having hand-me-down robes." Harry squeezed her hand lovingly.

"Yea. But get this, the Doc didn't ask her out!" Jack exclaimed, making the Doctor turn red. His friends all looked at him in disbelief and sighed. "I know that was my reaction," said Jack, "So I asked her for him. You guys don't mind if we have a plus one to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" As his friends clapped him on the back and smiled, he shot them a sarcastic grin and took a bite of his ham. Saturday couldn't get there fast enough.

**So I have a question for you guys, do you like nine/rose or ten/rose better? Cuz I can't seem to make up my mind, I mean ten/rose were obviously adorable and perfect, but I feel like when he regenerated, he lost some of that need he had for rose, cuz he was less hurt by the war, so he kinda seemed to not need her as much. But he obviously was head over heels for her. Aaaanyway please please review! Good or bad, lemme know what I can do to improve! Also you can PM me or do something cuz I'm really bored most of the time! Xoxo, Roxy**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Hope you are having a great day of love, but if you are spending it at home writing or reading like me because stupid snow that's why, then show me some love! Or just show me love anyway! I Love you all so there! 3**

** AJ Skye: I love youuu! Yes it's my first story, and I am so happy you guys like it, I was dancing around going omgomgomg and my brother asked why I just went... nothing!**

** H3LLOmynameiskibs: Jack Sexy-face Harkness! Can faces be sexy? And why is my dog liking my table... anyway yea I'll talk about anything really!**

The Doctor was pacing back and forth, running his hand through his hair. His patience had never been very good, and they were about an hour away from Hogsmeade. So needless to say, he was a bit nervous.

"Doc, calm down" said Ron, grinning at him. The poor guy was so far gone it was almost funny. He and Hermione shared a look, but quickly looked away. Jack saw this and snickered. They really were clueless. Ginny bounded up to Harry, gave him one of her disarming smiles and pulled him to the door. "Come on guys, we don't the Doctor to be late to his date," she said with a teasing lilt in her voice. The Doctor was like her big brother, so it was her job to tease him just as much as she did Ron.

They all walked down stairs, through corridors, and into the courtyard. They crossed through crowds of people, with Harry and Ginny holding hands in the lead, Ron and Hermione right behind them, and the Doctor and Jack taking up the trail. Ahead of them on the path to Hogsmeade, they saw a group of girls, and one boy. Girls were an array of diversity, from the twins, to the half pink half brown haired Shareen. Next to them was a dark skinned boy, the Hufflepuff Mikey Smith. On the opposite side as Mikey was the peroxide blonde girl the Doctor had been waiting to see.

"Rose!" Rose turned as she heard her name called, and grinned when she saw who it was.

"Hey guys, can I catch up with ya later?" She directed towards her friends, and they murmured their assent and Shareen a couple teasing jibes. She rolled her eyes, turned around and walked over to the Doctor.

"Hey, Rosie," Jack nodded a hello. "meet the gang" 'The gang' said their excited hellos as Rose waved back at them, looking surprised when Ginny gave her a big hug.

"Ginny, don't scare the poor girl," Hermione joked and Rose laughed.

"No really it's fine," she said with a smile and looked up at the doctor. "Hello"

"Hello" he said back with a goofy grin. The others exchanged knowing looks, but the two were oblivious to the others. "Well Ms. Tyler, ready to go to Hogsmeade?" he said as he offered her his arm.

"I would love to, Mr. Noble" she shot back as she linked her arm through his. The group once again set off, joking about school and other things. The gang decided immediately that they liked Rose, and she was pleasantly surprised that they were all very humble and nice.

They all went into honeyduke's to get some snacks, and Rose and Ginny bonded over their love of chocolate frogs, and Ron told the story of when Harry had his first chocolate frog on the train, making Rose crack up. The whole group was laughing as they walked down the road, but sobered when they reached Zonko's. There was a crowd outside, and there were a couple people shouting above the rest, but they couldn't make out what they were saying yet. As they got closer, they saw the windows were all boarded up, and a closed sign hung on the door.

"What?" said Rose. Zonko's was her favorite store.

"Oi Fred, George!" Ron called his brothers over. "What's going on?"

The twins grimaced. "She's closed Zonko's, can you believe it!"

"But they can't have!" Rose frowned "That place was the first place I ever went to in Hogsmeade," The Doctor looked over at her and grabbed her hand, seemingly not realizing what he was doing. Rose blinked at him in surprise, then smiled and squeezed his hand.

"She's taking over the school. It's ridiculous, since when has the ministry been allowed to in Hogwarts business?" Hermione said in a disbelieving voice.

"Come on guys, lets just go to the Three Broomsticks, warm up." They all agreed and set off to the pub.

As they slid into the booth, Rose sandwiched by the Doctor and Jack, they started to talk about Umbridge's taking control of the school.

"You know those Defense against the Dark Arts lessons are just the worst! I mean what do I care about the 'theory of magic' or whatever crap she's feeding us. You know who I miss, I miss professor Lupin. At least he taught us!" Rose said passionately.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all grinned at her, and she looked around confused. "Whats with the looks?"

"Oh, nothing he's a close friend is all. He'll be happy to hear that," said Hermione.

Rose smiled as Ron and Hermione asked what everyone would like, and everyone agreed on butterbeers. Rose got a mischievous glint in her eye and asked Ron and Hermione "So how long have you two been together?" Ron choked as Hermione's eyes widened, making the rest of the group burst out laughing. They quickly denied they were dating, and excused themselves to go get the drinks, scurrying away from the table as fast as possible.

The Doctor looked down at her, confused. "I thought I told you they weren't together?"

"Yeah, but now they won't be able to think about anything else. I guarantee they will be together before holiday. You're welcome," she said with a wink. The rest of the table stared at her then laughed at her evil genius. Ron and Hermione returned with the drinks and took their seats.

As Harry grabbed his drink, Rose noticed red marks on the back of his hand. "Harry, what's on your hand?"

"It's nothing don't worry about it,"

Ginny grabbed the back of his hand and gasped at the scars she saw there. "Oh, my god, Harry! Did she do this to you?"

"Look it's nothing, just forget it, ok?" Harry grabbed his hand back and took a swig of his drink.

"That's why we should do the idea we had!" Hermione said stubbornly, as she had been for the past week. "Look, Voldemort is back, and Umbridge being here is making us less safe, if anything, and we need to know how to defend ourselves.

Rose looked to the Doctor with a confused look, and he explained their idea for him and Harry to teach people how to defend themselves. "I think it would be great, only problem is, Harry keeps refusing, and I'm not skilled enough to do it on my own." explained the Doctor.

Rose turned to Harry. "Do it."

"What?"

"Do it. I'll be the first to sign up. Look, my Dad died fighting the Death Eaters, and if he taught me anything, it's that you never, ever go down without a fight. So I wanna learn, and I'm positive I'm not the only one." Harry looked at the determined look on her face for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright. I'll do it."

They were walking around Hogsmeade again later when the Doctor finally mentioned what was on his mind.

"I didn't know that. About your dad I mean. I'm sorry." Rose looked up as he spoke with a small smile on her face.

"It's fine. I mean, it was a long time ago."

"Still. I'm sorry." He reached over a grabbed her hand again, and she grinned at him. Walking behind the others, he smiled to himself and swung their entwined hands between them as they walked the rest of the way back up to the castle.

**So please review! Got a little back story there, and I'm gonna maybe up the Drama, maybe even a little angst! Funny story though, I had a panic attack when my computer shut down for no reason before I had saved this, but luckily I was able to retrieve it so yay! :) please review cuz it's Valentines day, and LOVE! 333333333 Xoxo, Roxy**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**So there we have it! I wanted to get more done, but I had a crazy busy day, I dunno if I will get another chappie up tonight but I'm gonna try! And if not tomorrow. And if I am horrible and don't post then feel free to yell at me! I go back to school Tuesday so I am trying to get as much done as possible before then, cause that's when I get piled with make-up work, and rehearsal and bleh. Anyway less bitching more cuteness from all of our favorite cuties. Ladies and Gents, I give you: chapter 6 :)**

As they reached the entrance to the castle, the group's joking and teasing abruptly stopped. Standing in front of them was Malfoy and Koschei. Ginny muttered a curse under her breath, and the rest of their smiles slid off their faces. Rose, not having seen who it was had jinxed the Doctor when they met, looked at her new-found friends, confused.

"Well look at who it is! The freak show. Enjoy your trip to the hospital wing, John?" sneered Koschei.

"Oh yes, quite a lot actually!" bubbled the Doctor. "At the very least, I got to avoid your sorry mug, so that made my day quite a bit better," He finished with a cheeky smirk. 

Rose's snigger grabbed the Slytherins' attention. "Who's the new face? Listen, Love, I would avoid them before it's too late. Loony Potter might rub off on you." Draco shot at her.

Ginny fixed them with a burning glare, dark enough to make anyone squirm.

Jack coughed dramatically and muttered something about 'Mad-eye' and 'weasel' which caused Ron to start laughing uncontrollably, remembering when Mad-eye, or rather Barty Crouch Jr., had charmed Draco into a weasel.

"Yeah, how was it in Koschei's trousers?" Ron gasped out over his giggling.

At his comment, Draco's eyes narrowed, and he suddenly greatly resembled his house's mascot. Rose's on the other end, widened in surprise, and she looked over at the Doctor with a confused face. He simply chuckled and shook his head, murmuring a "later" into her ear.

Koschei's face reddened. "Not surprised you've added another mud blood to your little posse. As if you weren't disgusting enough."

Within moments Rose and the Doctor had their wands out, quickly followed by Harry, Ginny, Jack, and Hermione. Ron fumbled for his, dropped it, but quickly retrieved it with a red face. The Doctor released Rose's hand and took a step towards the smirking Slytherins.

"Take it back, Koschei." The Doctor said with unhidden rage in his eyes.

"Bit touchy, are we? Come one Johnny boy, we used to be so close. You could be doing so much better than clinging to a mud blood. And a chav too, really Theta?" Rose's face reddened and she looked down at her feet.

Just as the Doctor looked ready to snap and curse Koschei and his sniveling friend into jelly, an angry voice rang out across the entrance hall.

"Oi! Koschei!" Donna stalked over to the group, flaming hair tied up in a high pony tail. "You makin' trouble again? Thought we sorted this, you bugger off and leave my family and friends alone, or I'll sic the Doctor's dog on you again. You remember Idris right? She'd be happy to, I think she misses her favorite chew toy," Donna said, venom dripping from her tongue as she spoke.

Koschei's face drained of what little color it had and he managed a final glare before turning and sulking away, Draco following behind.

The Doctor turned to his sister with a smile. "You really are the coolest big sister ever, you know that right?"

Donna smirked at him and chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I'm just so sick of that bloody idiot. I mean, where does he get off annoying you lot all the time?" The Doctor glanced over at Rose to see if she was alright, and Donna followed his gaze. "Who's this then? I'm Donna, Hi," She said with a smile, extending a hand towards Rose.

The girl took it, and was surprised when Donna grinned and pulled her in for a hug. When the ginger girl released her, Rose chuckled nervously. "I'm Rose."

Donna's eyes glinted and flickered to the Doctor, who blushed and looked away. "Oh, you're my idiot brother's mysterious nurse," Donna said wickedly, causing her brother to flush red down to his chest, eyes still locked on his shuffling feet. Rose's head snapped to the boy in question.

"You talked about me?" Rose said quietly.

"I- uh... Well, I... maybe?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, still bright red. Rose's face slowly split into a grin, the tongue-in-teeth one the Doctor had immediately loved. He smiled back at her, eyes bright and joyful.

The others, seeing this display, looked at eachother. "They are so perfect," Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"How the hell does she like _spaceman?_" Donna murmured to Jack. "Was she dropped on her head or sommat?"

"Oi!"

Hours later, Rose had recounted all the details for Shareen and Keisha, and the three were now making their way to dinner. Shareen and Keisha were busy gushing over the Doctor and Jack.

"Seriously though Rose, how did you not stare at his bum the whole time!" Shareen said of the former. Rose simply rolled her eyes before getting a wicked glint in her eye.

"Who says I didn't?"

Shareen and Keisha burst out into laughter, and Rose joined them with a grin.

"Rose!" She turned to the direction her name was called and saw Ginny, Hermione, and Donna waving her over, Ginny patting the seat next to her. Rose looked back over at Shareen and Keisha, who smiled.

"Go on then, we'll catch ya later, yea?"

Rose grinned. "Yea, catch ya later," She said back, then turned and took the seat Ginny was patting. "Hey guys" she said to the girls smiling at her. "What's up?"

Donna immediately launched into a story about how boring Umbridge's class was. "I swear, the hag is slowly killing me inside!" Donna exclaimed.

"Oh, that's right, good news! Harry agreed to do the... you know... _the thing_" Hermione whispered secretively, unsure of who could hear them.

"Oh finally, the dim-wit only took a lifetime," Donna grumbled. "Then again, he's better than the Doctor, running into trouble head first just 'cause he's bored. I swear that boy has gotten more detentions than Fred and George combined!"

Rose chuckled at that, until Donna looked at her and smirked. "Speaking of the Doctor..." The ginger girl grinned wolfishly at the smaller blonde. "You two snogged yet?"

Rose nearly spat out the pumpkin juice she had been sipping, and covered her mouth coughing, before choking out a "What?"

"Well you obviously fancy him, right?"

Rose hid her face in her hands before responding. "I... well I mean yeah, but I just met him really, but he's really very nice, and funny, and clever. And _blimey_ that hair!" She rambled on to the amusement of the others.

Ginny smiled at her. "I like you Rose. I mean, even if you didn't like the Doctor, which would actually make way more sense, I would like you. You're a very likeable person,"

Rose looked at her, eyes over flowing with her gratitude. Ginny winked back at her, and before she could say anything more, she noticed the group of four boys making their way down the table. When they got within hearing range she raised her voice "Oh, look, the idiots have finally arrived,"

The Doctor's smile widened when he noticed Rose, and he plopped heavily down into the seat next to her. Her heart picked up tempo as he scooted close enough that his thigh pressed against hers. Harry sat down next to Ginny, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, to which Jack made a gagging noise. Hermione and Ron gave each other an awkward wave as Ron sat next to her. What Rose had said earlier had stuck in both of their heads.

Rose stared as the Doctor piled a mountain of food onto his plate and started to practically inhale it. Rose looked to Donna in disbelief, but the older Noble only shook her head with a sigh.

The Doctor, finally noticing he was being stared at, looked up. "Wha'?" he questioned, his mouth still filled with potato.

"How in the _hell_ do you eat so much!" Rose gasped. The Doctor swallowed his food slowly, and opened his mouth to reply, but Donna beat him to it.

"I know right! He's like a pig, he'll eat anything! He eats all this food on a regular basis, not to mention he is always munching on something, and yet, somehow he's as skinny as a rat! I swear you hug him and you get a paper cut! It's a bit spooky, I mean, where's all of that food go!"

Rose chuckled and tucked into her own ham. After a few more minutes of munching slowly, she felt the Doctor's foot nudge the side of hers. Looking at him in the corner of her eye and seeing him do the same, she slowly but deliberately nudged him back. He smirked and the nudging war continued until Donna cleared her throat at them with a glare. "Are you two quite finished playing footsie, or do I have to resort to violence?" She brandished her fork, which still speared a piece of meat, at them.

The two shared a look before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

**So did I do good with the drama? I am gonna try to fit into the story line of The Order of the Phoenix, so be ready for some DA stuff! GET PUMPED GUYS!**

**So seriously though, I was hearing all this stuff about what if there was a female doctor, and my response is this: Absolutely, but only if it's Helena Bonham Carter. No exceptions ;) or maybe if there is someone else as awesome. Tell you what, click that little button down below and tell me your opinion. Also ya know. Holla at me. For my happies. Xoxo, Roxy**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Guys it's midnight, but I wanna finish this chapter. Like badly. I may possibly pass out in the middle of writing, but I just wanna finishhhh! Well anyway thank you or your reviews guys! You all rock my socks! So here is also some of Rose's past drama, and the Doctor and Rose getting closer:**

In the month that followed their first trip to Hogsmeade, Rose and the Doctor grew closer and closer. They bantered back and forth constantly, mostly in a light-hearted way. They complained to each other about their every day problems, school and the like. But more than that, they became each others confidants. They opened up to each other, discussed things they didn't like to discuss, because when it came to them, it didn't seem so bad to talk about.

One such example happened one late night when they had snuck out of the dormitories to a hidden passage, and sat side by side against the cold stone wall of the passage. Rose had finally agreed to talk about the one thing she had never explained before, not even to Shareen, who she had known since first year; her father.

"Peter Alan Tyler." She started, pulling out a picture and showing it to the Doctor. He grinned at the image which showed Pete holding a baby Rose, using her chubby newborn hand to wave at the camera. Baby Rose laughed, making Pete's face light up.

"That was taken a week after I was born. Mum took it the day they brought me home. He was a wizard, mum was a muggle. He didn't use magic a lot though, because he was muggle born and had a muggle wife. He was a wonderful father. He would read to me every night until I fell asleep." Rose paused, taking a deep breath, and the doctor grabbed her hand and squeezed. She gave him a shaky smile before continuing.

"I was only 6 when it happened. I remember coming home from the park one day, and Mum was in a right state. She had tears running down her cheeks and she sat me down and told me the whole story." She paused, taking a few deep breaths to steady herself.

"They had caught him. They were after him because he been part of some kind of resistance, and they had taken down one of the Death Eaters. He tried to fight back, is what she said, of course he did. But he wasn't strong enough. Git." She barked out a haunted laugh.

"They tortured him. He went mad towards the end, just kept mumbling to himself. That's how they found him. Curled up in a ball, completely shut out to everything, just kept on mumbling. Could never understand what it was he was saying." Rose sighed.

"He hung on in St. Mungo's for awhile, even seemed to be getting better. They finally let me and mum in to see him after two weeks, 'cause he asked to see me." She paused. "He didn't recognize us. He started shouting about how he wanted to see his daughter, but I was right there. He died two days later. Some slow moving curse the bastards had used. There was nothing they could do, he was just... gone. He just left us."

When the last words had left her lips, she finally broke. Tears spilled down her cheeks and the Doctor pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder as she sobbed, knees curled into her chest.

The Doctor stroked her hair comfortingly, understanding why she needed this. But god, he hated when she cried. There was no denying, over the past few months, they had slowly become the best of friends, and bit by bit, he had been falling for her.

As Rose's tears slowed, she felt the Doctor rocking her slightly. As she and the Doctor had gotten closer and closer, that warm feeling he gave her kept growing and growing. She was falling for him.

And as she sat there, wrapped up in the fantastic warmth and comfort of the Doctor, she could swear she felt him press a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

Two days later, the Doctor and Rose joined Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Jack in The Hog's Head. They had set up a meeting to gain followers for their idea to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry grumbled as they settled into a corner to wait for others to arrive. He was still not completely on board with the idea, and had told them so many times. He had, however agreed to teach others with the Doctor, who was currently grabbing butterbeers for the group.

Harry continued to grumble. "I don't see anyone wanting to be taught by me. I'm a nutter remember?" Harry had been getting more and more whispers lately, people giving him strange looks.

"Oh they'll get over it. You know how people are," said the Doctor. "More importantly, d'ya think they'd let me order a firewhiskey here? Always wanted to know what it was like," He said with a grin and wink at Rose who smacked his arm.

Jack sauntered over and grinned charmingly at the young barmaid, who ignored him and continued to wipe down the counter with a filthy rag. "I gotta agree with the Doc, Harry. Rumors come and go, you should be used to them by now. Hell, we all should, realistically. I mean there's even rumors going around about Rose and the Doc,"

"Scuse me, there's what going around?" Rose asked, arms crossed over her chest that they had all quickly learned to recognize as a warning to tell her whatever she wants to hear, or risk getting slapped.

Jack looked at her surprised. "You didn't know?"

Now even the Doctor looked concerned. "Know what, Jack?"

"Well," Started Jack "Most people think you're together and swoon at how sweet you two are, because really. It's almost sickening, I think I'm getting diabetes. So either they think you are a match made in heaven or they are plotting Rose's untimely demise."

Rose and the Doctor spluttered and both spouted useless denials. Jack sniggered at their red faces and turned to Hermione. "So how many people are coming, anyway?"

"Oh just a couple."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rose looked out at the crowd and took a deep breath. Fred and George stood at the bar, yelling at people to cough up, because they didn't have enough. Not including the seven who sat facing the crowd, there were 18 other people there: Fred George, and Donna had all walked in together. Neville and Luna had wandered in at around the same time, shortly followed by a group of four girls lead in by Cho Chang, who Ginny shot a glare. Trailing behind them was a snooty looking blonde hufflepuff. Next to enter had been Shareen, Keisha, the Patil twins, and a reluctant looking Mikey. Last to enter was Colin Creevey, who saw the group at the front, and froze for a moment before Shareen told him to clear off.

"Ree!" scolded Rose. Shareen winked and flipped her off in response.

Harry just glared at Hermione. "A couple people? A _couple_ people!"

Once everyone was settled, Hermione stood up. She stumbled through a greeting, fidgeting nervously. Finally the Doctor took pity on her and stood up.

"Look, we all know why we are here so lets get to the point. Voldemort's back, and if you deny that, well you're an idiot." Rose chuckled at his bluntness. "What Umbridge has us doing is useless, and stupid, and really _really_ boring. So how about we all wise up and do something about it?"

"So why should we believe you?" The sneering voice of the snotty Hufflepuff floated over them.

"Scuse me?"

"Why should we believe you, all we have to go on is what Harry says. How do we know Voldemort's really back?"

The Doctor stared at him for a moment, before turning to Rose. "See what I mean? Only an Idiot," He said with a smile. She laughed and responded to the kid.

"What's your name?"

"Zacharias Smith" He answered.

"Rose Tyler. And have you not been listening all year?"

"Well it all sounded like bull to me." This response was met with a hard cuff to the back of the head from Donna, followed by a glare. Zacharias stayed silent, but continued to glare at the Doctor. Rose silently seethed for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Turn around."

"What?" Smith looked at her with disdain.

"Turn around. I don't like the look you're givin' my friends, so I'm asking you politely, turn around. Or I could grab you by your greasy blonde hair and chuck you out that door myself." Rose said through clenched teeth. The Doctor smiled at her and waited till Zacharias had turned around before he went to continue.

Before he could get a word out though, a girl from the group that had walked in behind Cho spoke up.

"Is it true you two can produce a Patronus?"

The Doctor grinned. "Yeah Professor Lupin taught me and Harry third year,"

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Yeah" said Harry

"He has a stag. I'm a coyote," He explained with a smirk.

After that it was a mess of people listing off the things Harry had done before to save all of them, until Harry interrupted.

"But look, that's just it. All those things I've done, I've had help. It wasn't just me, never. It's not like your lessons, facing the Dark Arts in the real world. It's... It's scary. And It's hard. And it's nothing like you would expect or train for."

Hermione looked down at him. "That's why we need you Harry. You know what it's like. You know how to teach us, and that's what we need."

Harry just nodded. Suddenly everyone stood up. They all took their turn one by one to scribble their name down onto the sheet of paper on the table. As they watched, the Doctor snagged Rose's hand and they shared a smile.

**So I'm very very sorry if that ending was a bit... you know... **_**blah**_**. But I fell asleep before the last paragraph, and now it's morning and I woke up like five times last night so grrrr. As usual, pleeeeaaaaase revieeeeeeewwwww 3 It would make me a happy camper! Xoxo, Roxy**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hello my darlings! How are you doing? Are you having a lovely day, because I am! I'm all nestled up in bed, "doing homework, mom", with my chocolate milk, laptop, and TARDIS blanket. So here it is! Chapter ocho!**

It was time for their first DA meeting. They had come up with a name, and Neville had found the perfect place; The Room of Requirement. Hermione had explained it's purpose and history, then had squealed when she saw the books lining the walls.

Rose was simply gaping like a fish, looking up at the high arched ceiling, a small smile on her lips. She refocused as the rest of the DA entered, and turned to face Harry. Looking to her left, she saw the Doctor looking around curiously. She gave him a nudge towards the front of the room, and he obliged, sticking his tongue out at her as he went.

As Harry stuttered, starting the lesson, the Doctor scanned over the crowd. Most seemed excited, but there were a couple who looked uncertain.

"So I think we will start with _Expelliarmus_, you know the disarming charm. I know it's an easy one, but I think it's pretty useful-"

"Oh please," Interrupted Zacharias, "What's that gonna do against You-Know-Who?"

Many of the people in the group turned and fixed him with a steely glare, while Harry responded calmly. "It saved my life last year. So yeah, I'd say it was pretty useful. But if you think it's below you, you can leave." Zacharias huffed, but shut his mouth. "So if you will split into pairs to practice, that would be... yea. Great." Everyone quickly paired up, and started to practice.

Some of the books flew off the shelves when spells missed, and only a few of the pairs did it right. Rose and Ginny were practicing together, Hermione with Ron, Jack with and Harry and the Doctor circulated, helping those who needed it. Ginny had disarmed Rose ten times already, and Rose was still struggling. Her frustration got the best of her, and on her next try, she inadvertently caused one of the books behind Ginny to light on fire. She grunted in frustration, lowering her wand and apologizing profusely to whoever would listen.

The Doctor walked up behind her. "Rose, relax, it's ok" He said smiling at her.

"No it's not, I'm rubbish at this! God I'm bloody useless," She said hanging her head.

"No, you're not, don't even start that. Look, I know how much this means to you, with your dad and everything, but I know for a fact you can do it. " He paused, and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "You're Rose Tyler, you can do anything!" He grinned at her, and her heart swelled. She smiled a soft smile before he turned her back to try again.

"Now, try making the movement of your wand sharper, more precise, I think that will help." He said, and she and Ginny raised their wands again. Rose took a deep breath.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted, and Ginny's wand flew out of her grip. The blonde let out a happy shout and launched herself into the Doctor's arms, surprising him and knocking him a little off balance. He quickly regained his footing, and wrapped his arms back around Rose. He laughed as she pulled back, and she shooed him away to go help others. He did so, but couldn't help himself from glancing back to Rose. He really was done for, he thought to himself, but strangely, he didn't really mind.

They had all gone back to their Dormitories in groups of three or four, Harry checking the Marauders' map to make sure each group got back safely. Now it was just the seven of them in the room, and they sat down and discussed the lesson. Rose, however, seemed fascinated by the old map.

Ginny finally spoke up and snapped her back to Earth. "So Rose, you're spending holiday with us right?" Rose looked surprised at this, but smiled.

"I'd love too!" Suddenly the smile dropped off her face. "But I can't leave my mum by herself on Christmas,"

"Well obviously, she's invited for Christmas too!" Ron said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rose smiled and nodded.

"We'd better get back to the tower, god knows the hag's little 'inquisitorial squad' will be patrolling for us." Ron said with disdain.

"Especially Koschei and Malfoy" added Hermione as they all stood up.

Their path remained devoid of people the whole way, thankfully. However, Rose's thoughts were elsewhere. She was thinking about Christmas. She really couldn't wait.

It was around their ninth meeting that they finally got to the lesson so many had been anxious for.

"So, a Corporeal patronus," started Harry. "Probably one of the hardest spells, but absolutely one of the most important." He continued to explain how to create a Patronus, and the asked the Doctor to demonstrate.

"Find a happy memory. Not just any happy memory though, one that is so happy, it fills you up. Think about every little detail of it." The Doctor closed his eyes and relaxed, thinking back. A small smile twitched at his lips, before he opened his eyes and spoke clearly.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Light burst from the end of his wand, a glowing silver coyote bounding from him and over to the group of onlookers, who all gasped as it ran right through the center of the group, knocking multiple people over. This caused the Doctor to laugh and lose his focus, the coyote fading in a shiny fog.

Five minutes later, everyone was practicing on their own, but only a few had succeeded. Rose was very very close, silver sparks shooting from her wand, but never fully forming a patronus. The Doctor watched her for a moment before moving closer.

"What's your memory?" He asked curiously.

Rose looked over at him. "My 6th birthday party. I dunno why, it's the only thing I could think of," She said softly, shuffling her feet.

"Oh come on Rose, you can do better than that! Think of your favorite memory, one that makes you more happy than anything,"

She thought back and raised her wand again. She thought of her favorite memory, when she and the Doctor had been joking around in the Great Hall during dinner, surrounded by their friends. He had been teasing her about her temper, so she had shoved a slice of cherry pie right in his face, enjoying her victory and laughing at his surprised splutters.

Silver light now flooded from her wand, and a wolf bounded out, looked over at the Doctor with glowing gold eyes that took his breath away. Rose laughed in joy as her patronus howled, then turned and bounded around the room. After a couple of minutes, the wolf faded away and the Doctor gave Rose a proud grin and a hug. They were separated by Jack's cheetah sprinting between them, and they chuckled.

Before the Doctor could say anything, Harry blew a whistle and everyone turned to face him.

"Great job everyone, really great! This is gonna be our last meeting before holiday, but check your coins for the date of the next one, ok?" He ended the meeting, wishing everyone a happy holiday.

Once every one had gone, they headed back to the Gryffindor tower themselves. Harry, Ron, the Doctor, and Ginny were all a bit on edge, because they had their first Quidditch match against Slytherin the next morning. Ron was a downright mess, he looked like he was ready to chew all the nails off of his fingers. The Doctor seemed as casual as ever, if a bit more jumpy. Harry and Ginny were intently discussing strategy and the strengths and weaknesses of the Slytherin beaters.

As they reached the common room, they said their goodnights before heading up to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**So? How was it? Was this one a little shorter? If it was, I'll make up for it with a super duper awesome chappie next time! I love you all as usual, and yea. Review to join my club of super awesome people! Xoxo, Roxy 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hi all! So here it is, the big match! Thank you to all the great things you guys have left for me in the reviews, all you are awesome, and you make my day! I smile every time I see them 3 Any way, I'll shut up so you can enjoy Chapter 9!**

They woke up the next morning and met down at the Great Hall for breakfast. Rose, Hermione, and Jack were decked out in their red and gold, ready for the game, as it was very soon after breakfast. The four players finally came in, and Rose's jaw dropped. She always had had a thing for Quidditch players, but seeing the Doctor in his uniform had Rose gaping like an idiot.

Jack smirked and elbowed her, causing her to jump and knock her fork onto the ground. She quickly retrieved it and whispered a thank you to Jack. The Doctor plopped down into the seat next to Rose, who eyed him appraisingly.

"Nice uniform," She said before taking a bite of her bagel. "Very..." _Sexy_. "professional." The Doctor grinned and sent her a wink. She turned and noticed that Ron was not looking good at all. His normally pale face was more white than normal, and his hands appeared to be shaking rather violently. Rose smiled at him sympathetically, but he appeared not to notice, and just stared at his plate.

"Ron, if you don't eat at the very least a bagel, I will brain you." Said Ginny, pointing her peanut butter covered knife at him threateningly. This convinced him to take a few bites of his muffin. The Doctor was, as usual, piling food into his mouth, to the point where Rose wondered how he didn't choke. Breakfast continued in awkward quiet, only interrupted by a few comments from Harry or Ginny about strategy. As they stood up, Rose looked over at their rival table, paling as she noticed what they had pinned to their shirts. As they all stood up, she pulled the Doctor to the side a bit.

"Doctor, you cannot let Ron see what's on the Slytherin's pins." She said quietly, and watched as he looked around. She saw him grimace as he saw the green and silver pins, proudly sporting a crown and in bold lettering: "WEASLEY IS OUR KING". The Doctor simply nodded. As they walked down to the pitch, the players split off. Hermione spoke then.

"Good luck Harry, Ginny, Doctor," She turned to Ron, and stood up on her tiptoes, giving his cheek a light kiss. "You too Ron," She quickly looked away, cheeks a flaming red. Ron stood staring at her, apparently stunned.

Rose wished every one good luck before pulling the Doctor into a warm hug. "You'll do great," She pulled back after a few moments, but kept her arms wrapped around the Doctor's neck, his hands holding her waist firmly. They looked at each other, and the Doctor's eyes flickered down to her lips. Rose's mind went into hyper drive as he leaned forward, their lips now centimeters apart.

A sharp throat clearing caused them to jump apart, quickly. Angela, the team captain, and professor McGonagall stood in the doorway, giving them a stern eye. They both looked away, and the Doctor felt like his face was on fire.

"I'll thank you to distract my players after the game, Rose."Angela said, breezing into the room and grabbing her broomstick.

"Right, sorry I'll just, ah... go. Good luck!" Rose quickly stepped past a Jack who was smothering a fit of laughter and out of the locker room. She and Hermione hurried to their seats, and Rose smacked the still giggling Jack on the arm with a muttered "Oh, shut it."

The Doctor turned towards Angela as Rose left, shooting her an angry look. Angela ignored him and went on to prepare them for the game.

"Listen up, they have the normal line up with a couple of changes. Draco is seeker, Flint, Koschei, and Warrington are chasers, and Bletchley is still keeper. The only change is the beaters. I don't know them, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle? From what I've seen they're too stupid to know one end of a broom from the other," She said. Harry and the Doctor nodded in agreement. Ron was still staring at his broomstick, his face a pale gray color.

Angela finished with a short pep talk, and the team finally filed out onto the field. They all kicked off the ground and hovered in their positions. The Doctor tried to quickly scan the crowd for Rose, but was forced to snap back to the pitch as Madame Hooch stepped onto the field.

Rose sat nervously in her seat, waiting for the game to start. She watched as the players took their positions, Harry as seeker, Ginny, the Doctor, and Angelina as chasers, Fred and George as beater, and finally, Ron as keeper. Madame Hooch finally blew her whistle, and the snitch, bludgers, and quaffle were released into the air. The Slytherin end started to sing, and Hermione prayed Ron couldn't hear the words.

It was fifteen minutes into the game, and the Doctor was already panicking. They were down 80 to 10 already. Ron had heard the lyrics to the Slytherins' song by now, and had lost any of the nerve that hadn't already disappeared.

_ Weasley was born in a bin_

_ He always lets the Quaffle in_

_ Weasley will make sure we win_

_ Weasley is our king_

The Doctor gritted his teeth and looked over to Harry, who was scanning the pitch furiously, looking for any streak of gold. The Doctor looked over at Angela, who streaked by him, and he took off behind her as she intercepted the quaffle. They passed it back and forth until they came up to Flint. The Doctor tucked it under his arm and dodged the Slytherin captain, spinning upside down to avoid him. As the Doctor flipped upwards again, he very narrowly missed having his head smashed in by a bludger. He turned to his left, streaked towards the hoops, and said a small prayer as he threw the quaffle.

Mercifully, Bletchley missed the ball by a mile, and it sailed easily through the hoop. Rather unmercifully, Koschei was the one who grabbed the ball next.

The Doctor streaked after his most hated enemy, who was zipping towards the goal. Just as he was about to throw, Fred knocked the quaffle out of his hands with a well aimed bludger. The Doctor grinned up at the twins, who were high fiving about ten feet above him. As Ginny recovered the ball, Harry streaked past, shoulder to shoulder with Malfoy, a couple off feet behind the tiny golden ball that was their team's last hope. The two were feet from the ground, and Harry reached out to the ball, snatching it just before Malfoy.

The Red and Gold crowd of Gryffindors erupted into cheers and shouts, Slytherins booing and hissing. Rose and Jack jumped to their feet shouting their approval to their friends.

The cheering stopped quite abruptly as a bludger sailed into view and slammed into Harry's back, knocking him thankfully only a couple feet to the ground. The Gryffindor team immediately hurried down to their friend, the first one to arrive being Ginny. The Gryffindor team backed Madame Hooch as she berated Crabbe for his late blow, shouting jeers and insults to the Slytherins.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up. "You ok?" She asked, concerned.

"Course I am, only a couple feet." he assured her.

A venomous voice called out from behind them. "Saved Weasley's neck, have you? I've never _seen_ a worse Keeper. But then he was born in a bin. Like my lyrics, Potter?" Malfoy spat out. He continued to spit out insults, and Harry had to hold onto George, Angelina and Ginny struggling with Fred.

"Can't see how you can stand the stink of them," Draco continued. "Or perhaps you can remember what _your_ mother's house stank like Potter, and the Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it-" The Doctor saw Harry's eyes darken with rage as he released George, and they both advanced on the still jeering boy. Harry drew back his arm, ignoring Ginny's cries to stop, and slammed his fist into Malfoy's gut. The boy went down like a weight, hitting the ground hard. The Doctor and Ginny ran forward, peeling the fuming boys up, away from the object of their assault.

"Potter, Weasley!" They heard Madame Hooch's voice ringing out across the pitch. "What do you think you are doing? Headmaster's office _now._" Harry and George stalked off towards the castle, leaving their team standing behind, looking quite bemused.

After a few moments, they slowly made their way back to the locker rooms. Waiting for them outside was Rose, Jack and Hermione. When they saw them, they errupted into questions, demanding to know what had happened. Ginny explained, and the group all looked at each other, worried.

"So what happens to them now?" Hermione questioned quietly.

"I don't know," replied Ginny. "But it won't be good."

**Hot damn, that took longer to write than was anticipated. Cuz I wanted to stick with the book on this section, because not only do I love this scene, but it is important to the story line of The Order of the Phoenix. I just really aaaagh. So things with the Doctor and Rose are growing into something more! Next up I think I am going to write them leaving for break, which may take up a couple chapters, because I have lots of ideas! Maayyybe if you leave a review, I will be super happy and maaaayyyybe if you favorite and follow, I'll love you forever, and give you more super duper cute shippy like stuff! Until next time my loves! Mwah! Xoxo, Roxy**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Okay so guys, I was downstairs waiting for my chicken strips to cook right? And my brother was there so I just started to annoy the crap out of him by asking over and over, hey Duncan, what's a pirate's favorite color? He was ignoring me so I kept asking. Then he finally just went WHAT, FUCKING WHAT IS A PIRATE'S FAVORITE LETTER?! Then five minutes later, he made a Kevin Hart reference, and I didn't get it, so he yelled at me for being 'an uncultured barbarian'. This is my life guys! Welcome! Holy SHIT guys 10 chapters in 3 days?! I need a life. Anyway on to chapter TEN!**

"You WHAT?!"

Harry flinched away as Ginny shouted.

"Umbridge banned us. And Fred too. And took away our brooms." Ginny crossed her arms and glared at him.

"That sucks mate," said Ron. "What the hell are we gonna do without you two?"

The Doctor ran a hand down his face. "I guess Ginny will have to fill in for you Harry, and we will have to hold try outs for three new positions. Why ban Fred too? I mean, he didn't the little git,"

Rose looked at the group of quidditch players, all sitting around dejectedly. She hit the table with her palm and stood up. "all right, that's it. I'm not gonna let you guys sit around like a bunch of kicked puppies. Enough self-misery, lets do something about it! I'll make posters for try-outs, and you guys are gonna find two wonderful new players, alright?" Rose didn't wait for their responses. "Good, glad you agree. Now when are you guys gonna hold try-outs?" She directed that last question towards Angelina, who was sitting beside Jack in the corner.

"I dunno. Wish we didn't even have to have them," She shot a glare at George and Harry, "but I guess the sooner the better. Two days after break, I guess?"

Rose nodded. "Sounds good to me,"

Everyone went off to bed, not looking forward to the try-outs.

It was the day before break, and Rose and Hermione were furiously packing their bags. Ginny opened the door and peered in at her.

"Rose, you ready yet?" She ducked away as a shoe came flying towards her head. "Now Rose, that was not very nice," She chuckled.

"You know what else is nice? A more than ten minute warning!" Rose was fuming. The mail had come late, and Rose had been assuming she would stay at the castle over the holiday. However, in the letter from her mother, she had said to go on with her friends and have fun, she would come to join her at Christmas. Rose had left the letter and sprinted up the stairs to pack.

As she shoved the last pair of shoes into her bag, she sat on top of it to squish down the lid. "Hey Gin, do me a favor? Close the latches on this?" Ginny obliged chuckling.

"Now come on, we don't want to be late!" Ginny dragged the blonde out the door and down the stairs.

As the train pulled into King's Cross, Ginny jerked awake. "Oh god, are we there already?" She yawned and stretched before standing and grabbing her bag.

The Doctor shook Rose awake, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder about an hour earlier. He didn't mind a bit. Rose woke up slowly, blinking the sleep out of her eyes and looking up at the Doctor, who had a goofy grin lighting up his face. "Welcome back," he chuckled at her sleepy grunt as she stood up and grabbed her bag. After a couple of moments she was back to her usual perky self.

They filed off the train bags in tow. On the station they met a stiff looking blonde woman, and a grinning man, who had two pairs of reindeer antlers perched atop his white hair. The Doctor saw Donna approaching them, and grabbed Rose's hand leading her and the rest of the group over.

One by one the group gave a hug to both of the adults, and Donna greeted her mother with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, mum," the Doctor greeted his mother with a hug, then gave a big hug to the older man "Hey gramps," he pulled back and grabbed Rose's hand again, pulling her forward with a grin plastered on his face. "This is Rose Tyler!" Rose gave a nervous wave and a smile.

"Sylvia Noble" the woman said with a tight-lipped smile. The elder man however pulled her into a huge hug, and introduced himself as Wilfred Mott, but to call him Wilf. Rose decided right away that she liked him.

The large group was quickly herded through the crowd and out to a blue delorean parked in the

"Doctor, how is everybody gonna fit in there?" The Doctor smiled down at Rose's puzzled expression.

"You'll see"he replied with a smirk.

Rose admired the deep blue color for a moment before stepping into the car. She gasped when she saw the interior. It was the size of a very large RV, and was equipped with couches and bean bag chairs, a TV, and a complete kitchen. The others had already settled themselves in, lounging across couches and chairs, Jack searching for the remote and Ron rummaging through the refrigerator before pulling out a box of cookies. The Doctor laughed at Rose's stunned expression, and squeezed her hand before gesturing outwards.

"Welcome to the TARDIS,"

After Rose had gotten comfortable in a beanbag chair, she asked the question that had been bothering her. "Why do ya call it a TARDIS?"

Fred laughed, and the Doctor shot him a look before stuttering out "See, that is a long, long, long story- 

"He used to pretend it was a time machine spaceship and called it a TARDIS for Time And Relative Dimension In Space" Fred explained over him. Rose laughed as she pictured a very short doctor with the same puffy wild hair running around the TARDIS, pretending to pilot a space ship. She grinned up at the Doctor on the coach from her perch on a beanbag, and he stuck his tongue out at her. Her imagination started to go wild, all she wanted to do was just bite down on that tongue. Just a little bit.

She snapped back to reality as they stopped at a large house which looked like it was made of smaller houses stacked on top of each other. Rose looked up at it and grinned. Her eyes fell over to a large garden by the side, where what appeared to be a rather grumpy looking gnome peered out at her. Ron and Ginny led them into the house and started shouting "Mum, Dad, we're home!" Rose looked over and noticed that their bags had already arrived.

A red haired woman bustled around the corner with a basket of laundry before seeing they were home. She gasped before dropping her basket and pulling her youngest son and daughter into a bone-crushing hug.

"You're early!" she cried as she released the two and looked them over once. "Ginny sweetheart, we need to fatten you up a bit, don't you eat?" Harry tried to suppress a grin at that. Mrs. Weasley turned on him next "And you too, Harry, as if those awful Dursleys didn't make you skinny enough already! You're all skin and bone!" She turned to each of the group in turn before finally coming to Rose. Without hesitation, she pulled her into the same tight hug as the others. As she released her, she grabbed Rose's hand and shook it. "Molly Weasley, you must be Rose, am I right? Oh we'll have to get some food into you too, dear, you're tiny!" Rose smiled and laughed.

Mrs. Weasley continued to rant on and told them the sleeping arrangements. Mrs. Noble and Wilf would be going back to their house until christmas. Fred and George in their room, and Charlie in his. Harry, Ron, and the Doctor would stay in Charlie's old room, and the girls would stay in Ginny's.

As each of them hauled their trunks up the stairs to their respective rooms, Rose decided she couldn't remember the last time she had been so excited for Christmas.

After Mrs. Weasley was satisfied that they had all eaten enough, she enlisted them to help with chores around the house. Ginny was off folding laundry, Harry and Ron had been sent to clean the chicken coop, but had left to go slack off by the broom shed. Hermione and Jack were sent to go trim the shrubs around the garden, and Rose and the Doctor were sent off to de-gnome the garden.

"Seriously though? You've never even _seen_ a gnome?" questioned the Doctor disbelievingly.

"I grew up in the estates with my mum, who's a muggle. I've never even weeded a muggle garden before, now are you gonna tease all day, or are you gonna show me what to do?"

The Doctor looked abashedly at his feet before looking back up and springing over to Rose. "You got it Rosie, lets just find one first,"

They stood waiting for a couple minutes before the Doctor tapped her arm, pointing over to a small creature, almost a foot tall, climbing out of the ground. It's large head gave it the resemblance of a potato on legs. Her mouth dropped open and he shushed her before creeping forward. The gnome spun around at the last second and started spewing profanities at the Doctor, who just rolled his eyes and grabbed the gnome by the leg. Spinning him around a couple times, he flung him over the hedge. He grinned back over at Rose, but was surprised to find she had already grabbed another gnome. She looked over at the Doctor with a triumphant grin before launching her gnome. By the time they had cleared the garden of all gnomes, the Doctor was covered in bite marks.

"Come on," Rose tugged on his arm, giggling. "Lets get you cleaned up,"

**Ok, I dunno why guys but I really struggled with this chapter! Like I had to put it away and wait till this morning. I'm sorry if it's a little slow, I'll get some fluffies in next chapter, pinkie promise 3 Review and favorite and follow and lemme know watcha wanna see! Xoxo, Roxy**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hola amigos! What's up with you? So I think this chapter makes up for the last one, which was really boring. Apologizing again for that, because bleh. Anyway, here's the new chapter and it's a big one! So yea. Enjoy!**

It was the next day, two days before Christmas, and everybody was busy turning the Burrow into a red and green wonderland.

Jack was helping Hermione and Ron, who were bickering over what color bauble was nicer, red or silver. Harry and Ginny were busy hanging garlands across the mantle, Ginny handing him decorations and Harry using his height to hang them. Rose and the Doctor were stringing lights from the ceiling, and the Doctor was looking up at her with a bemused expression.

"You could just let me do it you know. I am taller," He raised an eyebrow at her. She huffed and shot him a petulant glare.

"I am perfectly capable of putting up lights, thank you very much,"

The Doctor smiled up at her. "Never said you couldn't,"

She smiled down at him and finished stringing up the lights, and the Doctor held out his hand to help her step down from the ladder. She took it, and jumped down into his arms. They stood there for a moment, holding each other for a moment. His chocolate brown eyes really were distracting, Rose reasoned with herself. After a moment they separated.

"So," The Doctor coughed, and ignored Jack's amused chuckling "Should we start on the next string?"

"Sure, as soon as we change this music. I don't recognize any of these!" Rose walked over to the radio. "This thing get muggle stations?"

"Oh finally!" gasped Hermione. "I didn't want to be the one to say it."

Rose fiddled with the dial, then let out a happy gasp as a familiar song started. Oh my goodness! I haven't heard this song in _ages_!"

Deep baritone voices thrummed out of the small speaker, and Hermione gasped out a "No way!" As a higher voice started to sing

_Santa Baby,_

_ Slip a Sable under the tree,_

_ For me,_

Rose and Hermione started to sing along, earning them a weird look from Ron and Jack, and a smile from Harry, who remembered the song himself.

_Santa baby,_

_ a '54 convertible too, light blue_

_ I'll wait for you dear,_

_ Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

Rose sauntered over to the Doctor, wrapping her arms around his neck as she continued to sing in a sultry voice. The Doctor eyes had widened to the size of saucers by now. As she continued to sing, Jack wolf whistled and the Doctor turned to shoot him a very rude hand gesture. Rose giggled as the song continued.

_Think of all the fun I've missed_

_ Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_

Rose paused and bit her lip as she looked up at the Doctor. He simply slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him as they listened.

_Next year I could be oh so good_

_ If you'll check off my Christmas list_

_ Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's_

_ Not a lot_

_ I've been an angel all year_

_ Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Rose and the Doctor swayed a bit as they listened.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_

_ With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_

_ I really do believe in you,_

_ Let's see if you believe in me_

_ Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring_

_ I don't mean on the phone_

_ Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_ Hurry down the chimney tonight_

_ Hurry down the chimney tonight_

As the last notes of the song faded and a new song came on, Rose stood up on her tiptoes to kiss the Doctors cheek. She grinned and giggled as his face flamed red. He glanced up and noticed what was hovering above their heads. Someone had charmed mistletoe to hang right above their heads. The Doctor looked back to Rose, then tapped her shoulder and pointed up.

Rose glanced up and her grin widened when she saw the green leaves above her head. "Well,", she fake sighed. "Guess I really have no choice now, I'm just gonna have to snog you."

The Doctor gripped her tighter. "Don't sound so disappointed," He grinned, moving his lips closer to hers.

"Never," Rose whispered as she tilted her head up, and finally, _finally_, their lips met.

The Doctor's mind sparked and fizzed as they kissed, and his arms tightened around her waist. After waiting so long, and having many opportunities to do this but always chickening out, he was overjoyed to find that it was better than he had dreamed. Rose's lips were soft and warm, and he couldn't resist swiping his tongue across her bottom lip. She tasted of bananas and chocolate.

Rose gasped as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and deepened the kiss, her mouth opening under his, and her tongue exploring his mouth. They broke apart when air became a necessity, and looked at each other for a moment before a whoop reminded them that they had an audience.

"Oh, god, finally!" exclaimed Jack, "The tension was driving me nuts!"

Harry was giving them a knowing smile at them and Ron was simply sniggering into his hand. Ginny and Hermione were grinning like idiots. Rose felt heat rise in her cheeks, while the Doctor just looked victorious. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, and she trailed behind him as he dragged her out to the side porch.

As she exited and the door closed behind her, the Doctor spun around and pulled her up against him again, pressing his lips to hers. Once again Rose's mind spun, as she was overcome by a taste that could only be described as _the Doctor_. She gasped in surprise when he pushed her back against the wall behind her and ran his tongue out against her lips again. She gladly opened her mouth for him, and shivered as she felt his tongue across the roof of her mouth. His hands ran up her ribcage and back down again, and she lifted one hand to thread into his gorgeous hair. He groaned as she pulled, and she smiled against his mouth.

After a couple more moments, she pulled away for air , her head spinning. The Doctor moved his lips across her jawline and to a sensitive spot just under her ear, and chuckled as she gasped. He continued to kiss his way down to her throat as she finally collected her thoughts.

"Doctor?" She gasped out

He paused at a spot at the base of her neck that had been nibbling it. "Yes, Rose?"

"What does this mean?" She asked nervously.

He pulled back and studied her face before looking into her eyes. "What?"

"What are we now? Cuz I don't think playing tonsil hockey is good best friend behavior," She said with that tongue touched smile. The Doctor grinned.

"Well maybe that's because we're not just best friends. Haven't been for a while, really." Rose's smile melted off her face, and she looked hurt.

"No, not what I meant Rose! I mean we're more than just best friends." He quickly corrected himself. "And I think... this means we're... together? Do people say that? Together?"

Rose chuckled and silenced his babbling with a soft kiss. "Yes, they do." They grinned at each other for a few moments before she pulled back. "We should probably go back inside, god knows what Jack is saying,"

The Doctor groaned and pulled away. Grabbing Rose's hand again. As he turned to go back inside, Rose pulled him back. "You wanna go in there like that?"

He looked at her confused. "Yea, why, what's wrong?"

She giggled and reached up to his shoulder, pushing down so he was crouched down slightly. She then reached to his hair and fiddled with it until it had some semblance of it's normal looks. He let out a soft sound at the feeling of her hands in his hair, and she grinned down at him. He reminded her suddenly of a purring cat being petted. He finally straightened up, and grabbed her hand, leading her into the house again.

As Rose and the Doctor returned, Jack smirked in their direction.

"Shut up," Rose said, pointing at him threateningly.

"I didn't say anything!" He protested

"You were going to," Rose said matter-of-factly.

"I was just about to congratulate you two. You are together right? 'Cause if you guys finally got rid of all that sexual tension just to create more, I'm gonna scream."

"Well I don't think you have to worry, Jack" The Doctor said with a triumphant grin.

Ginny shook her head. "Took you two long enough, I was beginning to think I would turn 90 before one of you finally made a move," The Doctor responded by sticking his tongue out at her.

Before they knew it, it had reached eleven o'clock, and Mrs. Weasley came in to shoo them all off to bed. Ginny grabbed Rose's arm and practically dragged her off to bed. The boy's chuckled at her eagerness, and slowly stood up, walking up the stairs to their room.

**HOLY SHIT GUYS I DID IT! So they are fiiiinally together! TOOK THEM LONG ENOUGH THE DAMN IDIOTS! So yeah. That's that, and please review and lemme know what ya thought! Please follow and favorite and all that loveliness! Xoxo, Roxy**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**So guys, just finished my homework, and I just went back to school today :/ at least we had a two hour delay. We have seriously gone two school like two days in the last two weeks and I'm losing it. Like cabin fever. So it was nice to get out of my house and ya know. Actually get dressed. Anyway, here's some cute Christmas shippy stuff!** **Enjoy!**

Ginny and Hermione awoke peacefully the next morning, and each got dressed. As they were Ginny was brushing her hair, they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Ginny called. The door opened, and they saw the Doctor's gravity defying hair peek around the corner. He looked around the room, taking in the light blue walls and quidditch posters scattered around Ginny's room before his eyes landed on Rose. Putting a finger to his lips, he grinned mischievously at the two girls who were awake. He crept quietly over to Rose's still sleeping form, and with a bound hopped onto the bed. As he bounced on the bed, Ginny rolled her eyes. "Such a child," She muttered under her breath.

Rose groaned and rolled over, arm swatting at the Doctor's feet. He jumped off the bed and shook her shoulder.

"Roooose wake up!" The Doctor whined.

Jack peered in the door before coming in and sitting in an overstuffed armchair in the corner. The Doctor continued to pester Rose until she finally lifted the pillow from under her head and smacked the Doctor in the face. He sat stunned for a moment before smirking down at her.

"You're really not a morning person are you?" Rose simply grunted in response before finally sitting up. Jack laughed at her hair which was fluffy and sticking up in every direction. Rose blushed and pulled the covers away from her.

"Oh shut it." She said petulantly. Her pink pajama bottoms, which had unicorns on them only caused him to laugh harder, to which she threw her pillow at him.

"Alright that's it, out! You two Doctor!" He gave her a look.

"What'd I do wrong?"

"Nothing, but unless you wanna stay while I get changed, I would think you should leave," Rose said with an arched eyebrow and hands on her hips.

"Weeeelll..." The Doctor said with a mischievous smirk and a wink.

"Out!" She dragged him over to the door, pushed him out, and closed it behind her.

She stalked back over to the chuckling girls behind her and Ginny grinned at her. "So, Rose, is he a good kisser?"

Rose just stuck her tongue out at the red haired girl and pulled out her clothes. The others politely looked away as she stripped down and pulled on a clean bra and some underwear. She pulled out her favorite dress, a short sleeved scarlet dress, very casual. It flared out a couple inches above her hips and the hem line was a flirty length, falling just above her knees. She applied her makeup and brushed out her hair. As she fastened a very thick black patent leather belt around her waist and started to brush out her hair, she glanced at her friend's similar style clothing.

Ginny wore a lovely deep blue dress which was a little bit shorter than Rose's, and had a tiny bit of flare to the skirt as well as beautiful lace designs. The top had thick straps that settled perfectly on Ginny's shoulder's.

Rose gasped when she took in Hermione's clothing. She wore a beautiful white dress that had a knee length skirt with a baby pink belt around the waist.

Rose smiled at her normally bushy haired friend, although her was now in a sleek ponytail. "Ron isn't gonna know what hit him." She winked at her before grabbing her and Ginny's arm and tugging them out of the room. As they rushed down the stairs, they heard the voices of multiple people in the kitchen.

Rose recognized the voices of Tonks, who she had met last night, Remus, and Mad-eye Moody, whose voices she recognized from being taught by them both. She was a little nervous to spend her Christmas with them, as she had only ever known them in a class room setting. However, besides Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a third voice was in the kitchen.

Rose paused for a moment before her eyes widened and she grinned. "Mum!" She yelped and raced down the steps and through the door to the kitchen. She quickly launched herself into the arms of her mother, who stood leaning on the table.

"Oh sweetheart! It's so good to see you! Have you gotten taller?" Jackie Tyler pulled back slightly, looking her daughter up and down. "You look gorgeous love, a real knockout," Her mum said with a sly smile.

"Muuuum," groaned Rose. Jackie only smiled and straightened the belt on her daughter's dress.

Rose backed away and casually chatted with her mum about school as Ginny approached her own mother. "So I assume the boys are taking their sweet time?"

"As always, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she flicked her wand at the bacon cooking on the stove, and it flipped itself off the stove and onto a plate, which with another quick charm hovered over to the table and set itself down. Jackie jumped with a squeak of surprise and Rose chuckled, earning her a glare.

After a few minutes, the dull thuds off many feet coming down the stairs could be heard. Then came muffled voices.

"Do I smell bacon?"

"Oi, quick shoving, I'm trying not to break my neck here, mate," Followed by a chuckle, and what sounded like someone getting pushed, followed by another sharp "Oi!" just as the group entered the kitchen. Charlie led the group with an exasperated face, and was followed by Harry, George, and Ron, who were all laughing. Fred and the Doctor came in last of all, and it appeared Fred had decided the Doctor was moving too slow, and had decided pushing him into the wall was a good way to speed him up, at least judging by the way he was rubbing his arm.

Rose bit her lip as she studied the doctor. He was wearing pin striped dress pants that fit him perfectly, as well as well-fitted button down shirt. It was forest green, and he had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. Rose couldn't help but want to snog the breath out of him, he looked gorgeous.

The boys' eyes quickly caught the food which was on the table, and advanced towards it with a single minded focus that was rare for them. On his way to the table however, Rose caught the Doctor's arm and he looked at her in surprise as she tugged him back over to where Jackie stood. As they arrived in front of her, Rose tugged the Doctor to her side and tapped her mother on the shoulder.

Jackie turned and looked at Rose for a moment before fixing a critical eye on the Doctor. Rose took a deep breath and turned to the Doctor.

"Doctor, this is my Mum. Mum, this is the Doctor. He's..." She trailed off, not knowing how to put it. "He's, well-"

"I know love, he's your new boyfriend. I'm not blind, you know," Rose raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh all right, Molly told me. But I'm not blind, I did raise you," Jackie pointed a scolding finger at her daughter who simply rolled her eyes. Jackie turned to greet the Doctor, who stuck his hand out to shake hers. She looked down at his hand and took it. "Call me Jackie, you plum," She pulled him forward and whispered to him "Don't you even think about hurting her." She released him again before smiling warmly. Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed the stunned Doctor's hand, pulling him backwards to where the other kids had gathered around the table, fixing themselves breakfast plates.

"Your mother is terrifying," The Doctor said quietly when they were out of ear shot.

Rose rolled her eyes, "don't be silly, she's harmless. All bark and no bite, she is,"

"Hmph" The Doctor grunted giving her a sideways look. She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, earning her a grin.

"Oi!" Interjected Jack with a teasing smirk, "I'm trying not to toss up my bacon here, you mind?"

Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed a plate. "Jealous, Jackie boy? Wishin' you had my Doctor are ya?" Rose teased right back.

"Maybe, I mean his bum looks delicious in pinstripes..." The boy said in a very Jack-like manner.

"I know, doesn't it?" Rose agreed with a wicked glint in her eyes. "Hey Doctor, mind getting that plate behind ya?" She grinned her special smile, and the Doctor fixed her with a playful glare.

After a long day of everyone talking and visiting, they were all gathered around the tree. The younger group had relocated to another room. Most gifts had already been exchanged, but the Doctor and Rose had not given each other their gifts yet. The Doctor had Rose's gift behind his back, all wrapped up in shiny paper that was her favorite shade of pink.

He grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her off to a more secluded side of the room, and kissed her, pressing the box into her hands. She looked down at it for a moment before grinning up at him. She quickly ripped off the paper, noting that the Doctor had wrapped it in her favorite color. She glanced up at him as she studied the box, and then flipped open the lid.

She gasped as she studied it's contents. Nestled in the padding inside the box was a bundle of beautiful silver charms strung onto a delicate chain. The Doctor smiled nervously at her as he began to explain the charms. He pointed to the first charm, a delicate and intricate carved rose. "That one's a rose, thought that was a pretty obvious one," she nodded and looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"This one," He said gesturing to one that looked like a wolf that had thrown back it's head in a howl, "For your patronus. And last but not least," He said gesturing to a tiny old fashioned vintage style key, "Is... well, it's, uh..." He trailed off awkwardly, looking down at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck. Rose grinned widely at him.

"Doctor?" He peeked up at her. "Did you just give me the key to your heart?"

"Uh, yes? I mean yes. I did. I think. No, don't think, I'm positive, but I'm now sure that I'm a sappy and cliché idiot, and I'm sorry, I thought it would be romantic and cute, but-" Rose had been grinning at him widely as he babbled, and finally grabbed him and pressed her lips firmly to his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed herself to him in a way that made his brain spark and lose all other trains of thought, other than how delicious Rose tasted.

She pulled back a bit and he opened his eyes to see her looking up at him, her beautiful hazel eyes enchanting him with the amount of emotion they held. "Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled softly. "So you like it? Not too cliché?"

She pressed her lips quickly to his. "It's perfect. You're perfect,"

"Well, I won't argue with logic. Ow!"

**Holy fluff guys! I loved writing this, it was mad fun. I just love when the Doctor and Rose are all cute and have their little romance moments. Next up they go back to Hogwarts, and things will progress with the book. Sorry this took so long, by the way. I got a bit distracted with watching Pewdiepie, and I had school and homework and all. But regardless, I got it done! Send me your thoughts pleassssseeee! Pretty pretty please with a big mutant cherry on top that tastes like rainbows and sunshine! And follow and favorite! Love you guys! Xoxo, Roxy**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Hot damn guys, I just finished my homework, I am running on about 3ish hours of sleep and caffiene, and I have a choir rehearsal for our big trip tonight. God. Fucking. Damn. Imma try to write this before the rehearsal, but I might have to finish it after, which is no big, but still. I'll feel accomplished if I succeed. Ready? Please keep all hands and feet and tentacles inside the vehicle at all times!**

The return to Hogwarts had been relatively uneventful. After a few tearful goodbyes they had boarded the train and the Doctor sat next to Rose, her head resting on his shoulder as he read the large book on quantum physics she had gotten him.

They had arrived at their school and loaded their luggage up onto the carriages. They joked and laughed their way up to the school, and all brought their bags up to the gryffindor tower, and as they parted ways at the dormitories to get ready for dinner, the Doctor pressed a quick kiss to Rose's cheek. She flushed red as she felt multiple pairs of eyes drilling holes in her, and she could only imagine how many rumors would go around when the fact that they were really together came out. She wasn't looking forward to it.

In the common room, the group quickly got changed before heading down to dinner, the boys beating them downstairs as the girls sat and relaxed for a few minutes. As they all sat down at the table, Dumbledore stood and gave his welcome back speech, the boys groaned in delight as the food appeared, and they all dug in, happy to be back at Hogwarts.

An uneventful week had passed, and the Doctor and Rose had still managed to keep their hands off each other in public. The only reason being an attempt to put off the rumors that were sure to spread like wildfire.

As they slept, Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. No matter how he tried to stop, the snake, he, kept lunging at Mr. Weasley, striking again and again. As Ron shook Harry awake, the Doctor shot over to his friends' sides.

"What's wrong with him?"

Ron looked up at him, lost. "I dunno," Suddenly Harry snapped awake and looked around wildly before his eyes fixed on Ron.

"You, you're dad, Ron, he's been attacked," Harry stuttered out before rolling over to the side of the bed and emptying his stomach.

"Go and get McGonagall,"

The three boys were now in the headmaster's office, and Harry had retold the story. The door opened again, and in stumbled the twins, and their little sister, who had a death grip on the arms of both Hermione and Rose, all of them looking disheveled from sleep. The Doctor met Rose's confused eye, and sent her what he hoped was a comforting look. Ginny simply continued questioning about what had happened, and before they knew it, they were being taken down to a port key, set to go to Grimmauld Place.

"I would really insist that you stay here, ms. Tyler, Mr. Noble. Their eyes hardened into identical stubbornness, and they both shook their heads.

"They're family. They're coming," Ginny said shortly, yanking them both forward to the old top hat sitting on the table. Professor McGonagall simply nodded curtly and gave them a count down to their departure. As she reached zero, they all got the sensation of being squeezed through a thin tube, before they came back to awareness with a rough landing in a narrow dark hallway.

Rose looked up and around, this having been the first time she had ever been there. She took in it's grim appearance, and did not like it. She quickly turned back to the current problem as she saw the faces of the Weasleys. Fred and George looked stricken, Ron was deathly pale, and Ginny had tears rolling down her cheeks. Rose gathered the ginger girl who was like a sister to her into her arms, and Ginny cried into her shoulder. Harry looked disturbed and confused, and they stood like that for a moment before a ragged and pale man with long black hair rushed into the hall.

"What's going on?" The man said worriedly. "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured-"

"Ask Harry," he was cut off by Fred.

"Yeah, I wanna hear this for myself," The twins turned to face Harry, as well as the rest of the group, Rose still keeping a comforting and supportive arm around Ginny.

As Harry explained his dream, they listened intently. After he had finished, they stared at him intently for a moment.

"Is mum here?" Fred finally asked

"She sent a letter. She is heading over to st. Mungo's stay where you are." He took in their sad faces before he led them to the kitchen to have a seat and a drink. He glanced over at Rose as she entered the kitchen. He watched her observe her surroundings, seeming to absorb every little detail. She finally turned to him.

"Sirius, right?" Rose said, surprising the shaggy man. "The Doctor's told me about you. I'm Rose," She explained with a small but warm smile.

Sirius nodded and handed her a butter beer, then passed one to the rest of the group.

"So what do we do now?" Ginny asked, sniffling. Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed.

Sirius looked down at them in understanding. "Now we wait,"

It was a couple of weeks later and Mr. Weasley was making a speedy recovery. Rose, the Doctor, and Hermione had returned to school after visiting him, and Harry and the Weasleys joined them a couple days later. Harry was now taking occlumency with Snape, though their official story was that he needed Potions remediation.

"I mean doesn't it worry you? You-know-Who's mind and Harry's mind are _connected_! I mean, what if he realizes it and drives Harry loony!" Rose paced back and forth in front of the Doctor in the common room. "What if he can read his thoughts, I mean then he'd really be screwed, and what if he can make him hate us, or what if-"

The Doctor silenced her by pulling her in for a firm kiss, pulling back after a few moments. She looked at him with worry still in her eyes.

"It'll all be fine, okay? She nodded her head and he pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his chest.

By the next day, rumors were flying around the school at hyper-speed. Rose walked down to breakfast as usual, but she could feel the stares and glares on her as she walked. She kept her head facing front the whole way down the table, and quickly ducked her head as soon as she reached her friends.

"Are you guys getting weird looks too?" Rose asked her friends worriedly. She wanted to know if something strange had happened.

"No, sorry sweetheart, just you, and of course I know why," Jack said with a knowing smirk. "It was gonna happen eventually,"

Rose looked at him in confusion and surprise. "Well the words finally out, I'm surprised it even took this long!"

"You're not makin' any sense," Rose said, getting a little frustrated with his evasive answers.

"Well," He said, drawling the word out and enjoying her little irritated sighs. "a lot of people fancy the Doctor. So naturally, now that the word is out, rumors are flying like bullets. Just today I've got at least 10 new ones,"

The Doctor frowned at this and grabbed Rose's hand. "Sorry," he muttered. He didn't want her to have any trouble.

"Oh please, I don't care about stupid little rumors. I mean sure they're a bit annoying, but I thought maybe something bad had happened to one of you guys! I'm actually very relieved," She said with a smile. The Doctor smiled at her , his eyes gaining a glint she recognized very well.

"Well since people are already talking..." He pulled her in and kissed her, sighing as she kissed him back just as fiercely. She pulled away and giggled, smacking his arm. They ate their lunch, ignoring the whispers around them, and finished a little bit before  
Rose's first class. She gave him a quick kiss goodbye and retreated down the table.

She was so buoyed after her breakfast with the Doctor and Jack that she didn't mind the vicious looks that were fired at her.

As Harry came back from his lessons with Snape, he was in a horrible mood. He was sitting with his friends in at lunch that day, wondering why Voldemort had felt so elated. Then he caught the headline blazed across the Daily Prophet:

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

** MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLYING POINT"**

**FOR DEATH EATERS**

Harry saw the face of Bellatrix Lestrange as well as many others on the page, and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Whatever this meant, it wouldn't be good, for him or Sirius. At the very least, it explained why Voldemort was so happy.

**Guys, I know I didn't update yesterday, I'm sorry today and yesterday were soooo busy. I'm sorryyyy and I know this chapter was a little meh. Next chapter I have ideas for, so that should be good :) I hope you guys enjoyed! If you review, I will send you mind hugs whenever you are sad, cuz I love ya guys, and nobody should be sad with out receiving mind or reality hugs! Follow and Favorite please! Xoxo, Roxy**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

** Oh thank you it's Friday, the day of fri. I had a looong day y'all. Losing it a bit. Just a baby bit though. (It's not a baby bit, it's a lot, help me) meeehhhh. OK so here is chapter 14 my lovelies 333**

Rose and Shareen sat at the back of their Defense against the arts class. The Doctor was in this class too, but he was in the row behind her. She and Shareen were giggling as Rose tried to discreetly pass a note back to the Doctor. As the Doctor reached down to grab it from where she had levitated it over to her, it burst into flames, startling him into falling off his chair. Rose would have found it quite comical if Umbridge wasn't looking at them with a cruel and irritated smile.

"Detention, Ms. Tyler, Mr. Noble. My office at seven." She said before returning to her lesson. Rose looked at the Doctor with an eye-roll. As if a detention was going to scare her, she and Shareen had gotten plenty before.

The Doctor grumbled behind Rose as she dragged him towards Umbridge's office. "Couldn't she just send us to one of those big detentions? That was definitely my favorite detention, remember that one? I do. I liked that, except for Jack flirting with you," He made a face. "That wasn't as fun, but the rest was great, very fun."

Rose chuckled as they reached Umbridge's office. The Doctor knocked on the door and turned the knob when a high-pitched 'enter,' came floating out. They both stopped and stared at the pink office. It's pink walls and pink décor matched the pink woman sitting behind the desk. Two chairs sat at the side of her desk, and she gestured for them to sit.

They complied, and the toad-woman stood, setting before them two strange looking quills and some parchment. "You will be writing lines for me today, Ms. Tyler, Mr. Noble. I hope this will teach you to pay attention in class. Perhaps then you will be able to pass your OWLS, Ms. Tyler, despite your current standings in class," She said in a sickly sweet voice that did not fit with the words leaving her mouth. Rose's eyes narrowed and she took a deep breath, silently fuming. She counted to ten slowly in her mind and bit her tongue.

"Now, I would like you to write 'I must not misbehave'."

'No promises', The Doctor thought and shot a wink at Rose, who just rolled her eyes, knowing where his thoughts must be. She turned to back to the woman who was now standing with her back to them, looking out the window at the school grounds.

"How many times, _ma'am_?" Rose put a sarcastic stress on the last word.

"As long as it takes to sink in." Umbridge answered without turning around. The Doctor simply rolled his eyes.

"You haven't given us ink, _ma'am_." Rose chimed in again, and the Doctor looked down. She was right, they didn't have any ink, but he noticed that there was something weird about these quills, they were different. Rose rolled her eyes and sitting up a bit from her sass, she grabbed a quill and parchment. The Doctor smiled at her sulking, she really did have a temper, didn't she?

As Rose slowly started to write in her curly-q writing, and the Doctor in his large scrawling that only he could seem to read. As she got to about her fourth time writing out her line, she felt a tickling at the back of her hand. Absentmindedly scratching at the tingling, she continued for a few lines. She paused when the tingling turned into a burning sensation, and she looked at the back of her hand, wondering if she had gotten a rash from herbology.

She gasped at what she saw on the back of her hand, the tiny scratches she saw spelling out the very words she was writing. The Doctor appeared to be scratching at his hand as she had done, and she dropped her quill and grabbed his hand. He stopped writing and looked up at her as she turned her hand to face him, clapping a hand over her mouth as she saw _I must not misbehave_ etched into the back of his hand.

She dropped his hand and he quickly looked at it, his eyes widening and finding Rose's. He noticed that her own hand had open cuts spelling out their message. He felt something in his stomach burning as his heart constricted.

He sent a glare at Umbridge's back, and opened his mouth to ask her just what the hell she was doing, when Rose grabbed his hand and shook her head quickly. He saw a familiar flash of determination set in her eyes. He looked at her for a moment before deflating a bit, giving her a small, rueful smile.

Umbridge caught their attention with a small "hem-_hem_." They quickly dropped hands and picked their quills back up, continuing to write their lines. As they wrote, the cuts got deeper and deeper, and the burning increased with each letter. Rose bit her tongue to keep a hiss of pain from escaping her.

Finally, after two hours, Umbridge interrupted them. "I think that's enough for tonight." Rose didn't even attempt to hide her glare, and slammed the quill back on the table so hard the top snapped off.

"Another detention, I think Ms. Tyler, until you learn to control yourself. You are both dismissed." Rose grabbed the Doctor's arm and stalked out of the classroom, swinging her bag up onto her shoulder. As soon as they were out the door, Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and studied the back of it, wiping the blood glistening on the tiny cuts.

"That, foul, evil, _bitch_!" Rose fumed, taking deep breaths. The Doctor twined his hand with hers and brought it up to inspect. Just like his, her cuts were deep. Deep enough that they would leave scars.

"Rose, there is no way in _hell_ that she is getting away with this. We need to tell someone!" She shook her head and pulled him forward in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

"We're not giving her that satisfaction. I don't care. There's no way I could ever look at her face if she won at her little game she's playing. She want's a fight? There's no way in hell I'm going to let her win." She looked up at him and he saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth. She would not let the hag win if it killed her. The Doctor was not prepared to let that happen.

They entered the common room and saw their friends sitting in a corner waiting for them.

After they had explained the whole thing as Harry had before them, Hermione got essence of Murtlap out for both of them, and the minute they put their hands in the soak, they sighed in relief, then started giggling like idiots.

The next night, Rose had her detention, and the Doctor sat nervously in the common waiting for her, occasionally getting up and pacing. Jack sat and waited with him. Hermione brought down the essence of murtlap and the Doctor poured it into a bowl. Then he threw himself into a chair and huffed out a sigh.

"Doc, relax. She'll be here soon," Jack tried to comfort the Doctor

"I know, I just don't like this. I don't like her being cut up, by that _horrible_ woman, all on her own." Before Jack could reply, the portrait swung open and a familiar blonde entered the room. Before she could look around the room, the Doctor had launched himself at her and wrapped her in a comforting and relieved hug. She hugged him back and breathed in his wonderful, intoxicating scent. All too soon he pulled away, and started firing off rapid questions.

"Are you ok? Did she hurt you? How's your hand? Does it hurt? Do you want me to get the murtlap, we got some for you all set up over there, but if you don't want it that's ya know. Fine." He finally stopped to breathe. "Are you ok?" He finally asked, grabbing her hand and flipping it over, and growling when he saw they were even deeper, and still bleeding, scabbing over just a bit. Taking his sleeve and tenderly wiping away the blood. "Sorry," He cringed when she let out a squeak, and softly kissed her red knuckles.

She found herself blinking away tears as she watched the Doctor slowly dunk her hand in the essence of murtlap. Watching him dote over her, she fell for him a but more, and it hit her. She loved him. 'Crap.' she thought. 'What the hell am I going to do now?'

**Guys, I hope that was a bit of drama for you as well as fluff. I'm really trying to make this more substantial. HOLY FUDGE GUYS I'M LISTENING TO LES MIS AND CRYING MY EYES OUT. I love les mis, I know the whole thing by heart! It's just such a beautiful performance you know? I have mixed feelings about the movie. Eponine I loved, same with cosette and marius, and Aaron Tveit (Enjolras) is gorgeous and I loved him in Graceland. Hugh Jackman was pretty good, Anne Hathaway brought me to tears immediately, she had so much emotion in her voice. Which brings me to Russel Crowe. He very nearly ruined it for me. His voice is beautiful and he would have emotion when he acted, but his voice gave me nothing. No chills, no tears, and certainly no feels. It was very flat, very little vibrato, and mostly emotionless. But other than that, perf! Gavroche my bb, don't go, sweetie! :'(** **Sorry bout that rant by the way! Review, favorite and follow because please? Xoxo, Roxy**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Ho. ly. Shit. Guys. I am soooo flipping sorry, this took forever, I am trying to balance my grades, and I just got my driving permit a few days ago, and I have play, and I am gahh wasn't feeling writing! I'm just gonna stop making excuses, I'm sorry, I love you don't hate me! I love youuuu please forgive me :( I am gonna try and make it up to you all with this chapter which I will hopefully make it reeeeaally good so you guys won't hate me forever and yea 3**

The Doctor was confused. He didn't think he had done anything wrong, he was trying to be a model boyfriend, he really cared about Rose. But the past few days, she had been distant. He had at first put it down to a test or something, but when he tried to kiss her, she had jumped back, made some bad excuse, and run off.

The Doctor was still nursing his wounds about that one when she returned to the common room. He looked up as she smiled at him, and immediately immersed herself into conversation with Hermione. Ginny simply looked between the two of them suspiciously. The Doctor sunk back into his seat with a sulky and confused look. Jack shot him a questioning look, to which he simply shrugged, and stared at the fire

Rose was panicking. She was laying back on her bed in the empty dormitory, guilt eating at her stomach. Her realization the other day had scared her more than she wanted to admit. Admittedly, her reaction was not one of her most logical moves, but it was her first response. She sat up and curled into a ball a few seconds before two familiar red-heads and one brunette. Donna stalked over to Rose's bed, and slammed her bag down onto the floor. Rose looked up at the angry girl in front of her, and took in her crossed arms and tapping foot. She was vaguely reminded of her mother.

"Alright Rose, what the hell." The older girl spat out angrily.

Rose attempted to put on her most innocent face. "What's wrong Donna?"

Donna's glare intensified. "You know exactly what I am talking about, why are you avoiding my brother?" Rose looked down at her feet, and pulled her legs in closer to her body, wrapping her arms tightly around them.

Ginny and Hermione were calmer, of course they were still upset, but they knew Rose must have a good reason. Or at least they hoped. Rose finally uncurled herself and straightened out her legs.

"I know, I'm awful. It's just... I realized something. Something awful. And I can't tell him." Hermione and Ginny stayed silent while Donna simply looked confused. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Are you pregnant?!" She screeched, and Rose spluttered.

"No! God, no, Donna!" Rose's cheeks reddened, and Donna let out a long breath.

"Thank god, I would've killed you both! God, don't scare me like that. So why _are_ you skirting' round my brother like he's got the plague?"

"I can't..." Rose mumbled to herself

"Can't what? If you didn't like him, you shouldn't have led him on, he has been sulking around for the the whole day, and I want my hyper idiot back."

"OK Donna, I get it! You guys don't get it, do you? I am falling for him so fast, I already love him, and I can't do that. I don't do that, I'm not a fool. I'm not gonna be my mum, so desperate for love that she would fall for every guy who rang the bell! I can't be like my mum. You know she used to bring strangers home and she told me the same thing every time. 'He's the one Rose. I just know it. I just _feel_ it.' and one week later, she would sit down with a bottle of scotch and drink away her latest mistake. And I can't." Rose met Donna's eyes, and the fire in her seemed to burn with her rage at having to watch her mother break her own heart so many times.

Donna's eyes softened and Ginny and Hermione stepped forward to each put their hands on Rose's shoulders, which were hunched in defensively. She continued to look at the ground as she spoke.

"Look, we've got ten minutes to get down to our DA meeting, we'd better hurry," and she strode forward, Ginny matching her stride, Hermione and Donna trailing behind, exchanging a look of concern.

Harry wrapped up their latest DA meeting and Rose quickly gathered her bag before turning to leave. A hand wrapped around her wrist and gently stopped her.

"Rose? Can I talk to you?" His gorgeous spiky brown hair was especially messy today, and he looked looked down at his feet nervously. She got the sensation of being a bomb which could explode at any second. She nodded and waited for him to start, avoiding his gaze. "Rose. Rose please look at me?" She still looked down at her feet until he grabbed her hand. She finally looked up and nearly melted at the chocolate brown eyes that gazed down on her, so full of emotion she almost sighed. "Rose, what's happening? I thought we were doing great, and then you just started avoiding me. Is it something I did? Did I say something? Just tell me how to fix it, Rose, and I will, I just want this to be all better. I can fix it right? Are you mad because I don't know what I did? I just don't quite understand, but I really want this to be better because I love you,"

His eyes widened as he realized what he said, and Rose felt her heart race, and fear wrapped around her intestines like a cold fist. She was stuck between kissing him and running.

"All right so admittedly not my most romantic moment, but still. It's you know. Good. I think. Is it good? I hope so because it is true," He looked at her with the very helplessness she was afraid of. The cold fist in her tightened, and she felt her heart stop.

"I can't," Rose whispered.

"What?" The Doctor looked at her, confused.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry. I think we should be friends," Rose raised her watery eyes to the Doctor's. His mouth was open in shock, and his eyes betrayed the hurt that had stabbed through him with Rose's words. After a few moments, his face hardened, but as usual his eyes still gave him away. Rose had to look away from the hurt she had put in them. "Please? I need you to still be my friend. Please,"

"Rose, are you dumping me?" The Doctor's mouth was set in a confused line.

She looked up at him and blinked away tears. "I'm sorry, Doctor,"

They stood in silence for a few moments, Rose looking at her feet and the Doctor studied the very visibly upset girl in front of him. "Alright. Look me in the eyes and tell me you're sure, and you got it."

Rose steeled herself, and steered her eyes into his chocolate brown ones. "I'm sure, Doctor."

The Doctor looked at her a moment before looking down. He gave a soft nod. "Alright then. Friends it is. Sounds great. Molto Bene. Fantastic." He gave her an empty smile and then looked back down, and shoved his hands in his pockets. They stood in awkward silence for a moment, until Rose just had to get out.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" He simply nodded in response, and she turned on her heel and quickly walked out of the room, wiping away the tears that were already streaming down her cheeks.

The Doctor turned and released a big breath. He lashed out, kicking a chair, before yelping and grabbing his toe, falling into the same chair he had just abused.

Jack looked down at him in pity. "Did that help?"

"Yes."

"Did that hurt?"

"Yes," He deflated a bit and leaned his head down to rest on his arms, his fingers yanking frustratedly at his hair. "I don't get it. I thought things were good and here I am. I'm a bloody idiot. I told her, you know. That I loved her. Just kinda happened and now I cocked it all up, and I'm a bloody idiot, and I just... Did I do something wrong?" He looked up at his friends, and all their hearts broke at the kicked puppy look in his eyes.

"Doctor, it wasn't you. Rose was being unreasonable and afraid of what she thought would happen." She told them the whole confrontation in the dormitory, and the Doctor looked up at her, surprised.

"She never told me that. Not any of it,"

"Well that's why she was all distant. I thought she would just get over it, but I guess not." Donna paused before meeting her brother's eyes. "I'm sorry,"

The Doctor simply nodded, and still talking, they all made their way back to the tower.

**All right guys, lots of drama! I hope your feels make up for a distinct lack of updates for a looooong time. I love you all, and I reaaaaaally am sorry! I looooove you! So I am SOOOOOOOOO EXCITED GUYS I GET TO SEE PARAMORE AND FALL OUT BOY DURING MONUMENTOUR! AND THEY ARE PLAYING WITH NEW POLITICS GUJDSHBJFSDHJEOHWRIUWE all right I'm ok now :) I hope you lovely people are all doing good, leave me a review or message me and just tell me wassup! Review, favorite and all that sweet stuff, I hope you enjoyed my darlings! Love ya! Xoxo, Roxy**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Oh my gosh guys, I am soooo happy! I HAVE 48 REVIEWS OMFG GAHHHH! Seriously though, Imma get deep here for a moment. I just want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reviewing, all of you have had wonderful things to say, and I just love you all so much. You all are incredible people, and just beautiful. The love you are all sending me just honestly makes my day. I never thought people would actually like this, but here you all are, reviewing, and favoriting, and following and it just means the world to me, so thank you all, for taking the time to read and review. I love you all 3 Alright sorry about that guys, I just had to say something :) You're amazing. Like legit. Beautiful people. And yea. Virtual hugs and whatnot. On with the story!**

The Doctor had been sulking for a week. He was still alive, surprising himself. He felt like he should die. I mean his heart had been stabbed, isn't that fatal? He would've been able to survive a little better if Rose had really made an effort to stay friends, but instead she had cut him off. He hadn't seen her in 3 days, and he had not been prepared to give her up cold turkey. He wondered briefly if this was what withdrawal felt like. Probably, just with less heartache. He pondered this while sulkily staring up at the ceiling, reclining in his bed.

His wallowing was interrupted abruptly by Jack kicking the side of his bed. The Doctor fixed him with a glare.

"What, Jack?" He shot at his friend moodily.

"C'mon, that's enough sulking for today, time to go to dinner," The Doctor groaned, but finally rolled out of bed, running a hand through his hair. As Jack dragged him to dinner, the Doctor mostly ignored the rambling boy.

"So it's apparently it's turkey tonight which is going to be good. Hermione won't be there, says she has to study more for charms, but Ginny and Donna are going to force Rose to sit with us, so that should be fun," This caught the Doctor's attention.

"Wait. What? Rose is going to be there?" Panic filled his eyes, and his hand flew up to his hair, desperately trying to control the chestnut brown mess.

"Ok, relax, Doc. Your hair is always this messy for one, and two, don't be weird. Don't make her feel awkward. Make it like nothing happened. You're not the only one who misses her you know." He stopped and looked at his friend. After a moment he nodded his assent.

As they entered the Great Hall, they found the two gingers chatting amiably with the blonde, Harry sitting opposite her. As they approached the Doctor watched her look around and notice him and Jack. She smiled a soft smile which didn't quite reach her eyes. As he returned the smile, he studied her, soaking her in. Her hair was thrown up in a ponytail, her bangs framing her face. Her usually flawless makeup was a messier, but he thought she looked like an angel, an angel he had desperately missed.

As the Doctor walked towards her, she gave him a soft smile. He looked as gorgeous as ever, with his liquid chocolate eyes, and his I-just-rolled-out-of-bed hair. She had missed the entire group, but she felt like she was missing a piece of her, like there was a little hole where he fit, but she had yanked it out. She missed him. And while she didn't feel better than before, she wouldn't let herself go back. He wouldn't take her anyway, he probably had a line of girls waiting for him.

She turned back to the table as the boys sat down, and they all struck up a conversation about the charms test, and Hermione's obsessive studying. Rose smiled. She felt much better than before, which wasn't saying a lot, but still. The conversation morphed into quidditch, and while Harry started to deflate a bit at his loss of his favorite sport, the Doctor explained their current standings. They had their next match in two weeks, and he was getting frustrated with their new beater, Jack Sloper. He wasn't as good as Fred, and he had hit the Doctor twice already. Rose chuckled at this.

"You're such a baby," She said, grinning her tongue-in-tooth smile. The Doctor couldn't help but smile, he had missed that smile a lot, and he couldn't help his eyes darting to her tongue.

"Am I?" He questioned with a cocked eyebrow. Rose blushed and looked down at her food, suddenly very interested in her carrots. The Doctor sighed and savagely speared one of his own carrots. The group exchanged looks before looking back at the two.

As Ginny opened her mouth to say something, there was a tap on the Doctor's shoulder. As they all turned to look, they saw one of Cassandra's lackeys from Ravenclaw, Reinette. Her blonde hair and pale skin made her look like a sleeping beauty clone. Rose had never liked her. While she wasn't as bad as Cassandra, she had always treated Rose like dirt because of her chav status. The girl looked at the Doctor expectantly, and he awkwardly greeted her.

"Ummm... hi?" The girl beamed back at him and gave a peppy hello before continuing.

"So Doctor, I was thinking, you're single now right?" She didn't notice as the Doctor's face hardened, and Rose returned to picking at her barely-eaten food. The oblivious girl continued on anyways. "Good, cuz I was thinking that you and me should go to Hogsmeade this Saturday, whaddya think?" The girl batted her long eyelashes and twirled a lock of her hair, looking for all the world like a poster girl. The Doctor could practically feel the groups eyes burning into him. He knew Rose was looking at him. But that wasn't fair was it? _She_ dumped _him_. So why should he have to say no? I mean her really didn't want to go, but maybe then Rose would realize her mistake. And ok, maybe he wanted to get a little bit of payback. Like a little, miniscule, baby, nano-bit. So when he opened his mouth to respond, everyone was surprised to hear "Sure". The minute he said it, his eyes widened to the size of saucers, and he was flooded with regret.

Rose felt like she had been punched. She felt the air leave her lungs and she wasn't sure she wanted it back. She had not been expecting that. The most surprising part though, was that it hurt so bad. The very feeling she had been trying to avoid was now raging through her body, clawing at her stomach and stabbing ice through her chest. She felt tears sting at her eyes, and she knew she had to get out.

As the Doctor turned around, his jaw slack, Rose looked down at her plate. Taking a deep breath to try and steady her voice, she stuttered out "I better go, I'll see you guys later, alright?" She felt proud of how collected she hoped she looked, when inside she felt like a cookie which had been ripped apart into crumbs. She stood up and quickly left the table, retreating down the aisle. As she exited the Great Hall the Doctor felt four pairs of eyes turn to him with glares, and he lowered his head to the table with a bang.

"I'll go after her," Jack stood up and followed Rose's path, hurrying to catch up before she got to far.

Rose was sitting in an empty classroom nearby the Gryffindor tower. She looked up at the vaulted ceiling of the astronomy room and admired the stars enchanted to glow there. She sat on one of the long desks, tears streaming down her face.

She didn't look around as the door opened, and she felt Jack settle in beside her. She felt him studying her and she finally looked over at him. He smiled at her sympathetically and chuckled at her raccoon eyes. She wiped at the smudges of makeup and chuckled with him. "Oh shut up," She mumbled in a stuffy voice. She looked back up at the stars glittering above.

"How ya doin' hun?" Jack asked, swiping the last of her tears off her face.

"I always loved the stars, ya know. My Dad used to tuck me in every night before he died, and he always said 'I love you to the stars and back, Rosie'. Then he died, and I was lost. I didn't know what to do. So whenever my Mum was passed out after one of her break-ups, I would always go up to the roof, and they just seemed so close, ya know? So I would just reach for them, up on my tip-toes, and try to grab one. Just one. Just so I wouldn't be so alone again." She paused and looked down at her knees. Jack sat looking at her, understanding and love filling his eyes. She looked up at him again.

"Why does this still hurt Jack? This was the whole reason I ended things. This feeling, right here. Because I knew it would come, it always does. But I just... I figured it wouldn't be so bad, you know? I thought he and I were... but I guess I thought wrong didn't I," Rose picked at a thread hanging off of her shoe, and Jack grabbed her hand to still it.

"Rose, you two... I've never seen him so happy. And I get the feeling the same can be said for you. And I know, I haven't known you for a long time, but I know you. And I know the Doctor. If there is one thing I know, it's that you two are great together, and he has been sulking for weeks. And I don't want to tell you what to do, but I think you should consider that he was crushed. Knowing him he is banging his head against a wall about now, and will be sitting up in that tower all night. So I just want one thing alright? Think about how happy you were. And remember it can all get back there, with a little work. Can you do that?"

Rose looked up at him and nodded. She sniffled again. "I love him," she muttered just loud enough for Jack to hear. He smiled and wrapped her up in a big hug. As she quieted again, he placed a kiss on her head and pulled her up.

"Come on Rosie, let's get you to bed," He said with a smile. "Big DA meeting tomorrow."

**So there we are! Hope it's good, loooottts of DRAMA! Don't worry guys, I have plans! So yea, hope you enjoyed. I dunno what else to say. I ALWAYS HAS STUFFS TO SAY! BINGLE BONGLE DINGLE DANGLE LIPPITYTOO LIPPITYTA LAPPY TAPPY TOO TA! I need more sleep. Night guys! Sweet Dreams from Philly :) Leave me a review or favorite and follow to keep the monsters out of my closet! Xoxo, Roxy**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Hey there ladies and gents, I just went on a whole cleaning spree to avoid a grounding spree! So my room is cleaner than I have seen it in a while, and I dunno if I am gonna be able to finish this before practice, but I'll try! Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed, you guys make me smile every time 3! So yea there has been lots of angst, and yea. I dunno if it's gonna get less angsty sooner or later, because I have no plans and I am just winging it! Anyway, onwards!**

As Jack slammed into the dormitory after giving Rose a final hug, the Doctor sprung up from his bed where he had been sitting, and looked at Jack, desperate for news. Jack gave him a disgusted look and simply walked over to his own bed and lay down. The Doctor got up from his bed and leaned on the pole of Jack's.

"Is she ok?" This simply intensified the glare before Jack answered.

"She's crushed," Jack smirked as the Doctor banged his head against the bed. "She was crying on my shoulder, and you're an ass. What even in the hell were you thinking? The whole reason Rose dumped your sorry ass was because she wanted to avoid having her heart broken, and now you just did exactly that. You're lucky I think you're perfect together, because I told her to think about taking you back." The Doctor's face was a mask of pain.

"Thanks Jack. God I'm an idiot," The Doctor ran his hand down his face, then ruffled his hair. In his head he was praying he hadn't messed things up too badly, and he still had a chance. And he was really not looking forward to this Saturday.

The next evening, there was a DA meeting. The whole group was there, and they were just reviewing spells, practicing on a big dummy that would wheel around the room. The Doctor was having a hard time focusing however, as Rose was across the group from him, flanked by Shareen and Keisha, who were both giving him looks like they were debating the best place to hide his body. He gulped and looked at Jack, who simply raised an eyebrow at him. Jack was still mad at him, and quite rightfully too. The Doctor snapped back to attention as he heard Rose's voice.

"_Stupefy!_" He heard her voice ring out, and he smiled at the sound of it. She continued to avoid his gaze, as she had been doing with an unparalleled determination. The Doctor sighed and made a decision. He would attempt to talk to her and patch things up after this meeting.

Before he could finish his plan however, there was a _CRACK _which startled everyone. As they turned around, they saw Dobby tugging at Harry's robes.

Dumbledore was gone. Umbridge was headmistress. Rose looked stricken as they exited the room, escorted by Professor McGonagall. The Doctor looked down at her and sighed. He leaned down a bit.

"Are you ok? I know the whole thing with Keisha must have been rough," The sincerity in his eyes struck Rose, and she gave him a half smile.

"I'm fine. I dunno what the whole school is going to do now though. Things at Hogwarts are gonna change," Rose said mostly to herself.

The Doctor nodded his assent. "Listen Rose, I'm sorry about before. I was an ass, and you didn't deserve that,"

Rose nodded. "No it's fine. I mean I knew girls would be all over you, but thanks," The two smiled at each other for a moment and then the Doctor broke the silence.

"I miss you Rose,"

"I miss you too," Rose looked up at him, and he was surprised at how much sadness was there. "Tell you what, how about we both make an effort to be friends?"

While the Doctor was not completely satisfied with the situation, he was happy to be at least friends again.

Rose turned out to be very right. Things at Hogwarts were changing, and not for the better. More and more kids started having scars on the back of their hands spelling out reminders of how they had stepped out of line. Umbridge became a dictator, overseeing everything, and one wrong move landed you in a detention with scars being etched into your hand. The only ones who weren't miserable were the Inquisitorial squad. Malfoy and Koschei were thriving under Umbridge's tyranny, and they made certain that they exerted their powers over the others as often as they could.

It was one of these occasions when Rose snapped. She was out in Hogsmeade with Shareen, when she saw the Doctor and Jack in the corner of her eyes. She gave them a small smile and a wave, the Doctor returned her smile, and Jack blew her a kiss. She smiled then turned back to Shareen, and before her friend could get in a comment she spoke.

"I can't believe that the hag has closed half of Hogsmeade. She's driving me spare!" As Rose continued to talk about all the changes in the school, she heard a snide voice behind her.

"Now is that any way to talk about our headmistress, Tyler?" She turned around to see two of her least favorite people approaching.

"Oh bugger off Malfoy," The blonde fired back, her voice full of venom. This caught the Doctor and Jack's attention and they made their way over to stand a couple of feet behind Rose.

"See I don't have to. Inquisitorial squad, see?" He gestured to the badge on his chest. "And I think that's a detention for verbal assault, and lets say two more for slander against our headmistress," Malfoy smirked and Koschei laughed at the anger on her face.

"Oh good, a detention with the toad! I can't wait," She bit out sarcastically and Jack laughed.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to reply, but Koschei beat him to it. "Don't worry about it, Draco. She's just a mud-blood after all." The boy smirked as he spoke. The Doctor rushed forward, Jack close behind him, both boys and Rose drawing their wands in an instant. The Doctor was the first to act, and shouted out a "_Stupefy!_" and before Koschei could react he was on the ground, unconscious. Draco quickly retaliated, Crabbe and Goyle joining him. Rose was very thankful for their DA meetings, as she repelled one of Goyle's jinxes back a him, and quickly fired off one of her own, sending him spinning across the ground. Very shortly, both groups heard a cry _protego_ and lowered their wands, breathing heavily. McGonagall and Flitwick bustled in between them, shouting at both sides to follow them back to castle immediately, and about how unacceptable their behavior was. Jack spat at Crabbe, causing him to lunge at the other boy, who simply laughed as he ran straight into the invisible wall Flitwick had erected.

"That's quite enough, Mr. Harkness. I hope you realize that this is out of my hands. I cannot protect you, no matter if you are in my house. Your consequences are in professor Umbridge's hands now," McGonagall spoke grimly, and the Gryffindors at least had the decency to look a little regretful. Rose shoved her wand back in her pocket. She knew this wouldn't end well, and she was about ready to punch through a wall.

It was later, in the common room that they finally talked. They had each received 2 months of Detentions, twice a week. Rose was on the verge of screaming, but felt better when it was just the three of them again.

The Doctor looked over at Rose, and put a hand on her arm. "Are you ok?" He asked when she turned to him. "They didn't hit you did they?" His eyes were full of concern.

"I'm fine, not a scratch. Can't say the same for you though," She trailed off, and looked at the cut across his forehead. She wiped the blood away with her sleeve, and inspected the rest of his face and arms for cuts or bruises. There was a bruise forming along his jaw, and she stroked her fingers along it gently, the Doctor unconsciously leaning into her touch. She smiled at him softly. "Thank you Doctor. For defending me. It means a lot, you too Jack," She wrapped her arms around the Doctor, resting her head on his chest. He hugged her back tightly, both of them savoring the feeling of her wrapped in his arms.

"You didn't need me to jinx him for you, I probably just got you in more trouble really. I'm sorry. I just couldn't listen to him insult you," The Doctor murmured against her hair, and she pulled back to look up at him.

"No, you didn't, you stood up for me. Nobody else has ever done that," Rose felt the warm feeling in her chest return with a vengeance. This time though, it didn't scare her half as much as the idea that maybe it was too late.

**Yay! So it's 11:30 here and I have to get up at 5:30, but I just don't give a shit. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Little more fluff! Imma try for a mix of angst and fluff, and yea, enjoy. I don't know what else to say. PM me, just cuz. Even if you have something to complain about, I'll be happy to talk! I need people to talk to :P Review and Follow and Favorite and all that Jazz! (Chicago is amazing. Just saying. Continue.) Xoxo, Roxy**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Hey guys, how are your faces? Are they good? Are they Oxygen and Potassium? Teehee. Anywaaay how was all of your days? I hope they were good, because mmine was only ok, so I will steal a bit of good your days, and we can share! Anyway here ya go! Enjoy :)**

The Doctor trailed behind the rest of the group as they walked to Breakfast. He was contemplating if Rose was still upset about the whole thing with Reinette. She had been giving him death glares after he never showed up for their date. He had been planning on cancelling, but as Jack so charmingly put it, he 'didn't have the balls'. The Doctor had eventually decided to suck it up and go, until Koschei and Malfoy had decided to harass Rose.

Speaking of Rose, he was surprised to see her sitting at the table with Ginny and Hermione. Jack chuckled as a smile lit up his face, and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Hello ladies! How are my favorite beauties today?" Jack asked as he stole a seat to Rose's left, across the table from Ginny and Hermione. The Doctor took her right, plopping down next to her and grabbing a plate. She said nothing, used to the Doctor's monstrous appetite by now. When he caught her watching him, she raised an eyebrow at the mountain of food.

"Oi!" She shouted as he snagged a piece of bacon off her plate. He laughed and crunched down on it. Rose giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. He had to push down the urge to grab her and press his lips to hers, capturing her pink tongue. He shook those thoughts out of his head as she turned to continue her conversation with Ginny.

"So Ginny, you were saying Umbridge is letting you guys keep playing?"

"Yes, thank god! I would lose it if she didn't." Ginny replyed.

The Doctor grimaced. "She still made us beg for it. She handed Koschei their stupid permission right away. At least we have a good shot of crushing Ravenclaw next week. That is if Sloper gets his hits under control," The Doctor rubbed the back of his head, remembering his latest hit from the new beater. Rose smiled sympathetically and thought about next week. The game was the day before Valentine's day. She hoped that he would not be doing anything. Or something, but something with her, not another girl. She would even be happy with just walking around with the group, as long as he was by her side.

The day of the game finally arrived, and Rose was walking down to the pitch with the group. Harry was dressed in his red and gold, and Rose felt weird with him not being in his quidditch gear. But he seemed chipper enough, and the group was happy to let loose for once. They walked down to the pitch, joking the whole way, teasing eachother as usual. As they reached the pitch, the Doctor was giggling like an idiot at Ginny's antics of annoying her brother. Angelina came in and yelled at them all to quit acting like 1st graders, and to start acting more like a quidditch team. Rose wished them all luck, and the Doctor pulled her aside for a moment.

"So Rose, you're coming to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow, right?" He asked her, shuffling a bit from foot to foot.

"Yea, course. Why?" She asked him, a soft smile on her lips.

"Just making sure. Didn't know if you, y'know. Had a date or something," He mumbled at the end, and she chuckled at him.

"Oh god no. No dates for me," She replied.

"Good, that's... good." He smiled back at her. She blushed and pulled him into a tight hug, and he savored the feeling of her pressed against him before she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Good luck, Doctor. You better score for me," She said as she pulled back, pointing her finger at him playfully threatening. He grinned and winked at her, and she laughed and turned back to Jack and Hermione to go to the stands. Harry followed them, curious to watch quidditch from a different perspective.

As they sat down, Madame Hooch took the field, and the game began.

The Doctor barely saw the bludger coming. He was busy watching Ginny's fist closing around the snitch. He was streaking through the air about 20 feet off the ground when it came screaming towards him, and he felt it connect with his ribs, and the crowds gasps and 'oh my gods' would have made him laugh, if he hadn't heard the cracking of bones, and hadn't gotten his breath knocked out. He gasped as he tried to inhale and his ribs protested. He felt Ron and Ginny grabbing his arms to slow his descent, and he was set down roughly on the ground. He was on his back, gritting his teeth as he tried in vain to sit up. He saw everyone clearing out of the stands to go back to the castle, and saw the rest of his friends as well as McGonagall bustling towards him. Rose gasped as she saw his face, which was contorted with the effort of not crying out at the stabbing and burning in his chest.

"Oh my god, Doctor," She whispered, and he gave her an attempt at a smile.

"Don't worry bout it Rose, I'm fine," He said as he finally succeeded in sitting up, and Jack and Harry grabbed his arms, helping him to stand. Hermione gasped as they saw the blood from the cut on his chest seeping through his uniform.

They got him up to the Hospital Wing, and they set him down on one of the beds to wait for Madame Pomfrey to come out and get him taken care of. As she bustled out she was muttering under her breath about 'Silly kids and their quidditch, just _asking _to get hurt,' Rose grabbed the Doctor's hands as Madame Pomfrey examined her newest patient. "Alright, not too bad. It's an easy fix, you'll be out as soon as possible. But it will hurt quite badly for a while. You fractured 3 ribs, so it won't be pleasant."

The Doctor grimaced, and drank down the potion she handed him. Rose grabbed his hand and smiled at him, her eyes full of worry. He yelped as he felt his bones snap back into place, and gritted his teeth before sighing in relief. The sharp pain was gone, replaced with a dull ache. He would take an ache. He could handle an ache. He smiled at Rose, who was still grasping his hand firmly.

They helped him carry his things back to the common room, where the whole team and a lot of other Gryffindors had waited for his return. Angelina looked around as the entered, Rose supporting him gingerly, as the pain was still pretty strong. She helped him over to a corner near his team, where there were seats for all of them. There was a first year in the armchair where she went to sit, and he looked up at her in surprise. She panted against the weight of the Doctor and looked expectantly at the young boy. When he simply stared at them, she finally sighed and yelled at him to scram, and he scurried away quickly. She set him down gingerly and sighed in relief as the weight was lifted from her.

"God you're heavy! What are you, bigger on the inside?"

The Doctor smiled. "Pure muscle, me." She blushed, causing him to chuckle, then wince in pain. Rose looked up at him, worried. "I'm fine," He sighed out.

It was a couple of hours before they were all ready to head off to sleep, and Rose helped the Doctor stand before she handed him off to Jack. She grinned up at him. "You better feel better tommarow, or else," She said before reaching up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. She turned and skipped off to the stairs, and Jack smiled at the Doctor's overjoyed face.

*Ok guys I finished and I'm sorry but I have to go to rehearsal I love you all MWAH! Review and all that! LOVE YOU IM SORRY! Xoxo, Roxy


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 14

**Oh my gosh y'all. I am quite sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I started a new story, New London High, and I kinda got into it and I was just like MUST WRITE NEW IDEAS! So thanks to Craftingcricket for spurring me onwards! You are fab! Also, if any of you want to check it out, it's a ninexrose high school AU, and I think it's pretty cool! I am so excited because my AMAZING friend Zach got me a sonic screwdriver! Straight up ordered me one, it came in today, and I didn't think he was serious when he was talking about getting me one, but he did! So, yea, he is just a wonderful person! Anyway, here we are, so enjoy!**

The Doctor woke up the next morning feeling much better. His ribs still ached, but much less than they had yesterday. He gingerly climbed out of bed and got dressed, heading down to the common room. Ron was still asleep, but everyone else was down in the common room, waiting.

"You guys are going down to breakfast, right?" The group turned at his question and beamed. He caught Rose's eye and smiled.

"Yea, we were just waiting for you and Ron," Hermione answered him.

"He's still passed out, so it could be a while," The group deliberated for a second, then decided to just go down to breakfast and meet him there. Rose went to walk beside the Doctor.

"How are you feeling? Are you still in pain? I mean you do look better, but ya know."

"What, I didn't look good before?" He teased her.

"Well seeing as you needed my help walkin', I wouldn't say you were at your best," She teased right back, and he stuck out his tongue at her. He didn't miss the way her eyes flickered down to his mouth. Suddenly he realized what day it was.

"Oh my god! I almost forgot! Happy Valentine's day, Rose," He grinned at her, and she grinned back.

"You too, Doctor," They both held eachother's gaze for a second, and Rose reached out her hand, grabbing the Doctor's. He looked down at their entwined hands in surprise as Rose's fingers laced in between his, and then back up at Rose, who was looking at him. He met her eyes, and she smiled at the happiness that was there. She smiled and they walked over to the table, trailing behind their friends. As they reached the table, they quickly dropped hands, but not before the group got a glimpse and exchanged looks. The two remained oblivious, and dug in.

Hours later, the group was making their way down to Hogsmeade. They walked in a large clump, joking and teasing each other relentlessly. The February air was still chilly, but it was thawing out a bit. The group was not quite as bundled up, but still wore thick jackets. Rose and the Doctor were holding hands again, and swinging their joined hands between them. They both had huge smiles on their faces, and were getting lots of dirty looks from many girls. Some of them were just jealous she had a guy with her on valentine's day, but most were especially jealous that the guy just so happened to be the Doctor. They finally reached Hogsmeade, Harry and Ginny splitting off to go to their date, and Jack left to go find a lonely girl to flirt with. This left Ron, Hermione, The Doctor, and Rose wandering about Hogsmeade. They had stopped outside a shop, and as Hermione dragged Ron inside, Rose and the Doctor sat down on a bench outside, Rose munching on a chocolate frog. The Doctor swallowed and took a breath.

"Rose?"

She looked up at him. "Yea, Doctor?"

"Alright, so I know this might be a little weird, or not, it depends what you say really, but I figured it's Valentine's day, so why not take a shot, right? No, Rose, please, just... let me talk for a bit, ok?" He continued talking as Rose opened her mouth to interject. She looked at him, and saw the nervous look in his eyes and nodded, staying silent. He looked down at his feet before continuing.

"Ok, so, um, Rose. You know I like you. A lot. As a matter of fact, I really _really_ like you. You make me laugh, and you are one of the kindest, most sincere people I have ever met. We get each other, yeah? And I think- No, I know, I am in love with you. Madly, irrepairably, and totally in love with you. You make me crazy, and I have never felt better than when you are with me. And yea, I've been pretty damn miserable the last few weeks, and I know, that's not fair," He paused and looked up at her. "But serious moment here, I want to happy, and I can't picture that happening without you. And I know you feel the same, Rose." He stared straight into Rose's eyes, and was worried because they were filled with tears. After a moment he continued. "So, Rose Tyler, can we be together again?"

Rose was silent for a long time, and he was ready to just get up and run when she yanked him forward and pressed her lips to his. He quickly responded, and he felt Rose murmer something against his lips. He wasn't quite sure what she said, until she repeated the motion.

"I love you. God, I love you," The Doctor pulled back and looked at her for a moment before letting out a breath and pressing his lips roughly against hers again. Things quickly escalated into the Doctor's tongue in her mouth. He pulled her closer, so she was practically sitting on the Doctor's lap. She leaned into him, deepening the kiss before she felt him wince, and she quickly pulled back.

"Oh my god, your ribs! I'm so sorry, I forgot! Are you ok? Are you in pain?" She looked down at him, terror in her eyes at the idea of hurting him. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Rose, stop. Breathe. I'm fine, see? I'm not dying, alright? You didn't hurt me, and I am the one who pulled you into me." He winked at her, and she grinned up at him.

"So, you really want me back? Even after all that mess I made?"

"Always, Rose. No matter what." She saw the sincerity in his eyes and smiled.

"God, I really love you." He grinned widely and ducked down to give her another quick kiss. At that moment, Hermione and Ron came back out of the store, and Hermione squealed happily.

"Oh, thank god you two are together again! I couldn't stand all that madness!" The Doctor rolled his eyes at her, and Rose smacked his arm, pulling him up from the bench to go and join the rest of the group. The four of them walked through the streets of Hogsmeade, and they eventually found their three other friends in deep conversation with Donna. When Donna saw their approach, she waited for them to walk over, hand on hip and a stern look on her face.

"Alright, I'm sick of this. All this tension here, and you two won't just do something about it! So I'm gonna bother you continuously until you two go make out, or something. Anything! I'm gonna go barmy, I swear, I am! For the love of god, why are you two giggling!" Donna fixed them both with her signature glare, and they burst into even more laughter, before the Doctor finally gained enough composure to answer her.

"You're about ten minutes too late there Donna," the Doctor told her, a smug grin settled on his face. Rose blushed, but her grin stayed in place.

"Well, hallelujah! Only took ages, I swear you two are so thick." Donna rolled her eyes and stalked off, but they all saw her grin as she turned. Jack came up and slung an arm around Rose's shoulders, grinning at her.

"So this idiot finally made his move? I was worried I was gonna have to lock you two in a closet or something. So, friendly peck, or steamy make-out? C'mon, I want all the dirty little details!" He grinned saucily at them, and she giggled at the Doctor's red face.

"Oh, it wasn't bad. Until Mr. quidditch here hurt his ribs," She winked at him, as he gave her a mock glare.

"Hmm, weird, I didn't hear you protesting. Quite the opposite really," He winked at her and she pointed a threatening finger at him.

"Careful, you!" She said, her words softened by the grin on her face. The group watched this interaction before shaking their heads, and walking back up to the castle. The Doctor and Rose grinned the whole way back.

**Hi guys! So I hope you enjoyed this! Pleeeeaassse review pretty please with a extra large cherry on top? And whipped cream? And sprinkles? And a hug? Pleeease? I'll eat a cookie for you! Oh and maybe a follow and a favorite?**


End file.
